Tokyo Mew Mew Z
by Star AJT 84
Summary: The aliens returned and they mean business this time! Mew Ichigo & the others must stand united in order to face this mysterious new leader, Dark Green. Ch. 9: LifeDissolving Germs
1. Rebirth of Mew Ichigo

**Neo-Mew Mew Power**

Ch. 1: Rebirth of Mew Ichigo

(A/N: Dude, I haven't even seen the dubbed version of it!)

A whole decade passed since young Ichigo Momomiya and her friends became the Mew Mews. It is 2011 now, and the world has changed a lot since then.

Now that she's 25 years of age and beautiful, Ichigo's red hair has lengthened, so she placed it to be shoulder-length in front and neck-length in the back. She stands about 5'10", with a trim & acrobatic (but well-endowed) figure, and a beautiful face. Her current garments on her right now include a casual white T-shirt & red vest. The rest of them on her are a short (and I do mean short) micro-skirt in matching blue, black stockings to mid-thigh, and low ankle boots.

Ichigo lives in a lonely apartment on her own. She never wants to be alone like this; years ago, Masaya had to get a job protecting the last of the Earth's plant and animals, or whatever's left of them so far. While she worked in a department store as a clerk, the male customers were most interested into going to her at the mash register, and that gave her plenty of nice raises.

Her room consisted of mostly her belongings, but she hasn't seen her beloved Masaya or the others 7 years since. She always keeps the kitty bell Masaya gave her so long ago. Still, thanks to e-mail and cell phones, she's still able to communicate to them all. And yet she remains brokenhearted, to be away from the ones she loves.

Suddenly, she felt hungry and decided to go out to eat. As she quietly goes out on the streets, she suddenly felt uneasy. And then, she felt something hit her head.

As Ichigo came too… she saw a woman with curly blonde hair (Moe) and a woman with straight brunette hair (Miwa), as she got up, they said in unison, "Thank goodness you're okay!" Ichigo asked, "What happened?" Miwa answered, "You've got hit in the back of the head by an oncoming baseball." Moe bossily followed, "Kids nowadays are so hard to control."

Ichigo politely said, "They are? I think they're awfully sweet, Miss." Moe said, "Typical, Ichigo, sticking up for the——" Miwa interrupted Moe, "Hey, wait a minute! Did you call her "Miss' as if you don't know her?" Ichigo nodded, "Who is she? And who are who, Miss?" Moe answered, "I'm Moe Yanagida, and that's Miwa Honjo. We've all been friends since Junior High, Ichigo." Ichigo asked, "Ichigo? Is that my name? Because I don't remember anything."

Then Miwa realized, "OH NO! Ichigo has lost her memory! That must mean that she's completely forgotten about Masaya as well!" Moe's eyes went wide, "Ichigo, wait here, because you need a doctor for your amnesia! Let's go, Miwa!"

As they went out the door, the memory-less Ichigo decided to rest to wait for these friends of hers. But something took over in her mind, forcing her to move in the outside. As soon as her two first school friends arrived with a doctor, Miwa fainted and Moe felt an urge to pull her hair out! The doctor said, "Amnesia sometimes has its side effects, it must be that she's gained to much curiosity and needs to travel around." Moe exclaimed, "WITHOUT TELLING _US_?"

Ichigo didn't go far, she went as far as the roof, climbed from her dorm's window to the top by climbing on the outside in fact! Ichigo asked herself, "Who am I? Why am I here?" Another female voice from behind answered, "You are Mew Ichigo, and you've returned for the time of your reawakening."

Ichigo looked behind her and someone friendly smiling to her. Surprisingly, she has the same appearance as she does (not precisely); she's 25 years of age and beautiful, her black hair is in the same style as Ichigo's, but her eyes are a confident green color. She stands about 5'10", with a trim & acrobatic (but well-endowed) figure, and a beautiful face. Her current garments on her right now include a Goth white T-shirt & black vest, a black short micro-skirt, mid-thigh black stockings, and low ankle black boots.

Ichigo asks the woman, "Who are you?" The woman answers, "My name is Azumi Shinobu Osaka, I am a galactic police officer from his planet." Ichigo speaks, "I'm lost, I've lost my memories, some girls named Moe & Miwa say that I am Ichigo Momomiya." Azumi politely giggles as she comes closer to Ichigo, "That you are as well, but you need to know that when you retrieve your memories again, you will also remember this."

(A/N: If you've read the fourth book of "Tokyo Mew-Mew", then you'd already guess this Azumi is the "Tokyo Black Cat Girl" (where "Tokyo Mew-Mew" originated from) at the end of that very book.)

Ichigo got more curious, "How are you so sure?" Azumi nods, "Yes. You want to know why? Because the two of us are almost the same; we're sisters in the same battle." Ichigo asks, "I'm a warrior for justice?"

In Ichigo's apartment, Masaya returned from his job (which is in America) to hear what happened. He is still cool-looking, but he's gotten stronger and smarter since the last battle years ago. He's placed his black hair in a medium-length ponytail.

He asked, "She got hit on the head with a baseball?" Miwa panicked, "YES!" Moe elbowed her friend in the gut, "Who knows? We better find her before Hell starts." Masaya says, "Somehow, I've got this instinct that she's okay, but we've got to make absolutely sure, you two search the streets, I'm going to ask some other contacts to find her."

At another high rooftop, Azumi is trying to help Ichigo re-discover her missing cat-girl self again. On the 15th second of the 3rd time, her black cat ears and tail popped out! (Note: She fell asleep twice before actually successfully doing it again.) As soon as the 'lost' Ichigo felt her ears and tail, she purred with delight. Azumi scratched Ichigo on top of the head as if she was a regular housecat and proudly said (as Ichigo rubbed her head against Amy's waist), "Welcome home, Ichigo Momomiya, alias Mew Ichigo."

To be continued…

(A.N.: What happened next? Find out in the next chapter, or think of what else is going to happen by sending me reviews! You are free to sending me ideas or inspirations for new characters, new surprises, etc. I'll begin work on the next chapter soon.)


	2. Cat Hunt

**Neo-Mew Mew Power**

Ch. 2: Cat Hunt

The contacts Masaya contacted are Ichigo's friends who became the Mew Mews so many long years ago. They all met in the park nearby Tokyo. Through the years they haven't seen each other, they've come to recognize themselves through the adulthood changes——

Mint, for instance, has become an even richer young woman than before. The buns she had when she was 12 are gone, she let her hair down, and it only reaches to halfway to her shoulders. She took a job as a fashioner; her mother says that her design is just to die for.

Lettuce took some laser surgery two years back, now she no longer has a need for glasses. Since she missed the long ponytail she had as a Mew 13 years ago, she grew her green hair into a 2-foot-long ponytail. Surprisingly, when it comes to the physical beauty development league, she's on the same level with Ichigo (but she's got about 7 extra inches in the chest ahead of Ichigo). Lately, she's working to be in the same work as Ryou.

Pudding has grown up to her 23rd year of age; she definitely has gotten prettier over the years. She still has a tanned but smooth complexion, brown eyes, and blonde-yellow hair. She placed those 4 micro-ponytails into one 6-inch ponytail. Where she was since the last battle is with her siblings, she got a job as a martial arts teacher, following her father's footsteps (who is still alive and traveling), as well as a part-time job at the circus.

Zakuro still looks the same as she did years ago (lovely long dark-violet hair, wonderful blue eyes, and a gorgeous body of a dancer), only more mature. Being one of the most popular women around, she was asked to be an actress by several movie directors.

Ryou, who only came because he heard the news of Ichigo's accident from Lettuce, may be more mature and older, but he has no liking to Masaya. Keiichiro, who still looks the same as before, still works for Ryou.

Berii nearly reached the same level as Ichigo, but she got a job as a cosplayer/model. She sometimes asks herself, "Where's the future in that?" Meguro, her boyfriend, however got a job as a stunt man and popular daredevil (like Evel Kenievel), hopefully one day he could be in one of Zakuro's films.

Then their reactions began to start——

Masaya gasps at Lettuce, "Lettuce?"

Lettuce blushes, "Masaya!"

Zakuro friendly looks at Mint and nods, "Mint."

Mint sighs with joy at the glimpse of Zakuro, "Zakuro."

Ryou growls at Masaya, "Masaya…"

Keiichiro tries to stop them, "Ryou!"

Ryou roars, "Keiichiro!"

Berry motions Meguro if they should stop them, "Meguro?"

Meguro shrugs to her, "Berry."

Pudding shouts out happily, "Pudding!"

With the craziness at its end at last, Masaya got down to business; "We have all been called here today, because Ichigo has lost her memory and has wandered off alone."

Mint carelessly says, "I'm sure she'll get bonked in the head to recover her memory and then—— BOOM! She's back to normal again."

The sound of an alarm broke out by the bank, as a bunch of thugs run into a gray van with their loot… Meguro sighs, "Hero time."

You think I've got it all

Everyone thinks I've got it made, well

How come my only friends

Are the ones I pay?

No one understands

What I would do to change my life

For just one day

Don't say if I were you (say if I were you)

Or tell me what to do

How things would be if you were in my shoes

'Cause you're not me

You know what I need

And it's not another serenade

I get so tired of

All the things you say

Give me what I want

If it only would I'd gladly

Throw this all away

Don't say if I were you (say if I were you)

Or tell me what to do

How things would be if you were in my shoes

'Cause you're not me

Please take me as I am (take me as I am)

This isn't what I planned

I guess I don't expect that

You could understand

'Cause you're not me

I know you think you're being nice

But spare me all your lame advice

Time to play my hand and roll the dice

Everybody's got their price

For far too long I've been denied

I'm making my move, so just step aside

No one can say I never tried

To do everything to get back my pride

Yeah, you were never me

Why can't you see

That you're not me

Don't say if I were you (say if I were you)

Or tell me what to do

How things would be if you were in my shoes

'Cause you're not me

Please, help me if you can (help me if you can)

This isn't what I planned

Guess I don't expect that

You could understand

'Cause you're not me

As soon as he got to his feet, he noticed Ichigo is standing, 25 feet in front of that very van, and in a white overcoat with a hood! Meguro asks, "Would you like to be her hero as well, again, Masaya?" Masaya exclaims, "What?" He notices Ichigo's position and shouts to her, "Get out of there!"

The van moves quickly towards her, with one upwards swoop of her left hand, the speeding van split in two, right down the middle… narrowly missing her and not harming anybody!

Too shocked to do anything, the criminals just sat in their sideways-positioned seats.

Taking off the coat, Ichigo is revealed to be wearing a red dress, _plus her cat's tail and cat ears are back on her_! She marched to the split vehicle and ripped the doors off like it was tissue paper with her bare hands! She looks at the frightened criminals and says, "Excuse me, gentlemen. Your bank accounts have expired, and those don't belong to you. Give them back."

Instantly, every criminal fainted as she finished that sentence. Ichigo picked up **all** the bags and carried them back into the bank where they belong. Everyone was looking at her with awe. "Ooo…" (I said "awe"; A-W-E) "Aww…" (That's better.)

A young police girl walks up to her and asks, "Where have you been? Where have you been? When I was a little girl, just like you; where have you been?" Ichigo understands what she meant and replies, "I have no memory of my past, I must help everyone as best as I can to regain my memories and become 100 again. I'm sorry about this." The officer replies, "I forgive you, Mew Ichigo."

Reacting with surprise, it IS Mew Ichigo! Ryou silently exclaims, "That's impossible!" Mint jokes, "Those clothes are impossible, that actually happened."

Before long, Mew Ichigo leaped off into the distance in one bound, leaving a trail of pink sparkles behind!

Lettuce began to think of something then tell the others her hypothesis; "Someone must've figured that Ichigo was in fact Mew Ichigo and has thought of bringing her back to normal but so far got her up to 25." Ryou asks, "How is that possible? No one else but the aliens we've faced knows about this." Masaya said, "It's also apparent that they don't know she's got amnesia, so they could not be behind this." Berii follows, "And Miss Ichigo's powers have increased throughout the years, explaining the superhuman strength."

Pudding says, "It's decided then; we're going out there and are going to restore Ichigo's memories back to normal!"

To be continued…

(Give me ideas of what to do, please?)


	3. Mews' Reawakening

**Tokyo Mew Mew Z**

Ch. 3: Mews' Reawakening

It's been about 3 days since Ichigo got her amnesia…

Everyone has regrouped to the old Café Mew Mew, which has had a few additions placed since it closed down after the wars were over years ago. Ryou tested blood samples of the Mews down to the subatomic level to see if they are still capable of becoming what they were in the past, or something more. As he entered the room with the test results…

Lettuce asked, "Is there something wrong, Ryou?" Ryou replied, "Nope, your powers have grown too. And metamorphosis is 100 percent possible."

Pudding says, "I hope the new battle outfits fit and change style over the years, or I'll die from lack of breathing or from embarrassment."

Mint looked down, finding the ground interesting at the moment. Zakuro looks at Mint and asks, "What's wrong, Mint?" Mint sadly replies, "I'm getting married."

Those three sad words felt like 15 sets of 2,500-megaton bombs just fell straight on her comrades' heads! Lettuce asks, "What's so sad about it?" Mint replies, "I'm glad to be part-lorikeet still and all, but I'm totally not sure." Zakuro asks, "Do you love him that much?" Mint sighs, "I'm not really sure. What do you have on your minds?"

Lettuce answers, "There's a science experiment going up town. Rosie McDougal; the American multi-millionaire, scientist, inventor, and philanthropist; is coming downtown to present something beyond cutting edge technology." Ryou understands and explains what she was going to see, "The enhancement of development of extrasensory perception, psychokinetic movements, and precognition; along with another renewable energy source."

Mint was confused, she knew Rosie McDougal, but she didn't know what Ryou meant, "What does that all mean, professor?" Zakuro explains, "Dr. McDougal has invented a machine that increases your brain power to a great psychic's level; allowing you to read other people's thoughts, move objects with your mind and see the future. The renewable energy source is like wind powered, water powered, or solar-powered electricity; using the blow of the wind to generate electricity, or the movement of water, or converting sunlight directly into electricity."

Pudding says, "Before any of this happened, I've been thinking of being a newspaper photographer." Berii joked, "Our own little 'Peter Parker'."

Mint says, "Lettuce, you go to this science experiment chick and be the guinea pig." Lettuce exclaims, "WHAT?" Mint explains, "You can be like Pr. Charles Xavier and use this technology as your Cerebro and locate Ichigo."

Lettuce understands Mint's plan, but then says, "Somebody remind me why I have to do this." Ryou answers, "The location of our original leader, her safety, as well as that for the planet and all living creatures?" Lettuce quickly replies, "Ah."

Berii says, "Let's split up into our current choices and try to use them to locate Ichigo." Then she ran off towards the door, with Meguro willingly following her. Pudding calls to them, "We need to look unsuspicious first!"

(Open up your eyes take a look at me

If the picture fits in your memory

I've been dreamin by the rhythm like the beat of a heart

And I won't stop until I start to stand out)

Mint placed on a business dress, "I've got wedding plans to think about, so chances are I might follow Ichigo's tracks in the streets." Lettuce puts on her best (a simple green dress) for the display of new technology, "If anything goes wrong, I'm almost positive 'One-Quarter Full' Mew Ichigo will be there for the rescue."

(Some people settle for the typical thing

Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings

It ain't a question of 'if', just a matter of time

Before I move to the front of the line

And once you're watchin' ev'ry move that I make

Ya gotta believe that I got what it takes)

Pudding shouts (after putting on a dark pair of sunglasses), "The park; cats usually go there!" Zakuro agrees with Lettuce, "I'm going with Lettuce." Mint whispers, "Aw… nuts." Then says, "The wedding is just a month away, at least until I've made my decision."

(To stand out

Above the crowd

Even if I gotta shout out loud

'Til mine is the only face you see

Gonna stand out 'til you notice me)

Berii says, "I'm going to need fancy clothes for that wedding dance." Meguro follows, "Me too." Ryou sighs, "Fine, as long as we can at least try to get our hands on this _Super_-Ichigo and _tame_ her." Masaya says, "Whatever the danger could come, I'm going too." Keiichiro says, "I'll head in the same direction as Masaya, make sure nobody loses it."

(If the squeaky wheels always gettin the grease

I'm totally devoted to disturbin the peace

And I'll do it all again, when I get it done

Until I become your number one

No method to the madness and means of escape

Gonna break every rule I'll bend them all out of shape

It ain't a question of 'how' just a matter of when

You get the message that I'm tryin to send

I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head

And you know I'm going all of the way, till the end

To stand out

Above the crowd

Even if I gotta shout out loud

'Til mine is the only face you see

Gonna stand out 'til you notice me, yeah)

Everybody agreed to go to Lettuce's previous destination.

(If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just

Walkin' by

There's nothin' that I wouldn't do

If it was gettin' you to notice

I'm alive)

Mint and Zakuro decided to share limos to that convention with their friends.

(All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance'll prove

I got whatever it takes

It's a piece of cake

To stand out

Above the crowd

Even if I gotta shout out loud

'Til mine is the only face you see

Gonna stand out

Stand out, hey

Stand out!

(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)

Stand out!

(Hmph!)

'Til mine's the only face you see

Gonna stand out

'Til you notice me)

Unexpectedly, up in space… a whole armada of manta ray-like alien spacecraft hid behind the Earth's moon. Inside one of them, chained to the walls had three half-starved and half-tired yet very familiar male aliens; Kish, Pai, and Tart (his age increased to match up with Pudding's over the years (while the other two seemed to stay the same as adults, he matured)).

Kish silently asked, "Why were we each so foolish? Why? Why?"

The whole reason they were chained up was because their planet's leader have become most displeased of the failure of their mission to destroy life on Earth so they can restore it for them to live on it. The only thing they were pleased with was the Mew Aqua they have been given. Now that they entire race is there, invading the Earth, could there be anything to save Earth now?

(How you turned my world, you precious thing

You starve and near exhaust me

Everything I've done, I've done for you

I move the stars for no one

You've run so long

You've run so far

Your eyes can be so cruel

Just as I can be so cruel

Though I do believe in you

Yes I do

Live without the sunlight

Love without your heartbeat

I, I can't live within you

I can't live within you

(sigh)

I, I can't live within you)

At the presentation, a large crowd of reporters and scientists came to witness it all. Silvery pieces of electronic equipment filled the room and two large pieces of tarp covered two big lumps of something, maybe a surprise to witness.

Dr. Rosalie McDougal is pretty good-looking for her age (30). She's got long brown hair to match Lettuce's, only not in a ponytail. She's almost as built as Ichigo, but she's wearing a white lab coat and thick clothes so no one would notice.

Dr. McDougal said, "Before we start, did anyone lose a bunch of paper yen rolled up in a rubber band? Because we found the rubber band." Zakuro gasps, and looks inside her purse. The female scientist slightly laughs, "It's a terrible joke... But thank you for coming. " Zakuro and Mint sigh with relief.

Rosie removed the tarp off the first items before the audience; it reveals a whole rack of dozens of silvery headgear that seems to attach to one's forehead and temples, as displayed on a dummy head. Rosie explains, "These PK amplifier headgear can amplify the power of the mind of the wearer within seconds." As she clasped her hands together, she asks, "Is there anyone who'd like a try with me?"

Seizing the opportunity, Pudding and Mint shoved Lettuce in front! Lettuce blushes nervously as Dr. McDougal says, "You look very familiar, young lady." Lettuce replies, "I'm Lettuce Midorikawa, Doctor." Dr. McDougal says, "Lettuce Midorikawa... now I remember you. You were Dr. Keiko Connor's student: top of your class even. She told me you're brilliant." Lettuce becomes flattered, "She also tells me you're shy." Lettuce shyly but politely giggles in response.

Mint grumbles, "Big-brainer girl talk. Isn't there something more boring?" Lettuce says to Mint, "Just because I wore glasses once doesn't mean I also had a hearing aid, Mint!" Dr. McDougal says to Lettuce, "That's the way; stand up for yourself. Regardless of how much people tease you or do other mean things to you, don't let them get to you." She takes a headset and hands it to Lettuce, "Now would you like to try something 'psychic'?"

Lettuce gently takes the headset and puts it on her forehead and temples. She flicked the switch on the left side of it. Lettuce cleared her head and focused on the most psychic thing to try: trying to move a set of Dr. Rosie's headgear to her left hand without even physically touching it. Amazingly in no time, she was successful!

As Rosie places on her headset, she says, "The power of the mind is amplified."

Rosalie McDougal telepathically asks Lettuce, "_Lettuce, tell me about yourself. Do you have a boyfriend?_" Lettuce sends her thoughts to Rosie, "_Uh, well... I don't really know_." Dr. Rosie McDougal asks in thoughts to Lettuce, "_Is it a secret love?_" She looked into Lettuce's eyes and saw an image of Ryou Shirogane. Lettuce senses this and nervously blushes. Dr. McDougal telepathically tells Lettuce, "_Love should never be a secret. If you keep something as complicated as love stored up inside; it could make you sick._"

Meanwhile, Mint was wondering, "What's with the silent treatment?" Ryou explained, "They're talking about their lives telepathically; they're communicating by thought."

Dr. Rosie finally said, "Okay, now to show the machine that's said to be our new renewable energy source." The second tarp is removed to reveal a silvery chair with gyroscopic rings around it. Mint asks, "A gyroscopic chair? NASA uses electricity to power that thing to test and train astronauts in times of crisis." The lady doctor retorted, "This 'gyroscopic chair' can supply negatively-charged thoughts and convert them into pure electricity." Lettuce translated, "It converts thoughts of anger or sadness into pure electricity." Dr. Rosie nods, "Affirmative."

Masaya looks at the scheming Mint and frowns, "Sure, why not? I still have a feeling my girlfriend's not dead, but I am upset the her memory's gone and she's missing." Ryou mentions, "And some guys, other than yourself, kissed her, including your dog more than a decade ago."

Masaya volunteered to get in it… then he asked Dr. Rosie, "Can this thing work in reverse?" Dr. Rosie nodded, "Yes." Dr. Rosie McDougal says to the viewers, "Ladies and gentlemen… fasten your seat belts."

The rings spun around Masaya until they appear to be not there anymore. However, energy formed from his negative thoughts actually created the electricity. Rosie exclaims, "The force of despair, put to good use." Mint jokes, "It can be a good job for the jobless bums on the streets."

Another female voice from somewhere said, "Or it can be used to make plenty of Mew Aqua." Everyone looked towards the direction of the voice and they found a lovely blonde woman clad in odd summer clothes. But the most distinctive feature about this woman is that she's got elf-like ears, just like Kish and his kind!

Pudding shouts, "Who are you?" FLASH! The alien girl vanished into thin air and then reappeared with Masaya in her arms right next to Lettuce! As everyone looked in the big machine, Masaya was no longer inside it! As they tried to take another look at the alien girl… she's kissing Masaya.

As she pulled away, she turned to Pudding and said, "I'm Bavaria." Then to Masaya, "Thanks, handsome." Lettuce frowned, "Shame on you!" Masaya defended, "This doesn't change anything!" Lettuce pointed at Bavaria, "Not _you_, I meant _her_!"

Bavaria produced a small ball of light in her hand, "**Parasite Aliens**, **do your worst**!" Everyone braces themselves for the worst, suddenly… the negative emotion energy converter that Masaya was recently sitting in turned into a gigantic metallic tarantula. As for the psychic amplifier headgear, they've become smaller metal daddy longlegs!

Lettuce and Rosie got theirs off before they got infected! Bavaria laughed, "Relax, I only got those that weren't on people. Flat-chested, flat-hipped and deadpan-faced girls like you don't deserve to be under control until you're perfected." Mint asked, "Are you sure you phrased them correctly, in fact I think that you've got no brains when it comes to the truth; Lettuce is definitely one of the most voluptuous women I know, plus she's pretty faced and an IQ to match with her beauty!"

Masaya shouted, "Yeah, and I've already got a girlfriend!"

Bavaria says, "Maybe if I control your minds with some of my special machine Kirema Animas, you can change your minds." Lettuce asks, "What does that have to do with calling me flat-chested?" ZOOM! Bavaria zipped fast close to Lettuce and answered, "A gentle tease, my little pussy cat."

Berii nervously thought, "_What's with this girl?_"

Rosie shouted, "I refuse for my creation to fall into your diabolical plot, space creature!"

A familiar female voice said, "Just the words I wanted to say, doctor." Everyone looked and found Mew Ichigo, _still_ dressed in a simple red dress (but this time with a pink scarf around her neck), standing at the large windows behind the audience.

Bavaria placed her hand under chin, "So you're Mew Ichigo. Huh?" Mew Ichigo closed her eyes, "I've lost my memories of my past." Bavaria says, "My great leader, Dark Green, has been itching to kill you." Mew Ichigo replies, "Too bad, he sounds pathetic." Bavaria growled then fiendishly grinned, "Bringing you to him will put a nice feather in my hair." Mew Ichigo hissed, "Better watch it before I pluck all of your feathers." Bavaria creates another ball of light that forms into an emerald-studded archery bow and says, "Let's take a good look of your blood, Strawberry Cat Girl!" Mew Ichigo brandished her 'claws', "You've asked for it, Space Elf!"

Mew Ichigo charged for Bavaria, claws first! Quickly, Bavaria materialized an arrow of energy and launched it straight into Ichigo's heart! As Ichigo fell to the ground… and her blood spill to the floor…

Bavaria calmly says, "That's it for you, my kitty cat." She picked up some of the blood with her finger and licked it; suddenly her eyes went wide, "Strawberry juice?" CHING! Bavaria gripped her side in pain! Real blood began to drip from her side, Bavaria looked at Ichigo's corpse, and it changed into a pile of strawberries!

Mew Ichigo's voice replies, "The art of substitution; an ancient ninja technique."

Bavaria looked in the direction of Masaya to find an unharmed Ichigo. Bavaria groaned out, "You've seemed to be training in case the Mew Aqua Kish, Tart, and Pai gave us would fail." Mew Ichigo smirked, "Actually, I'm following the commands of my master." Everyone looks at the window to find another woman like Ichigo, only dressed in black and with black hair. "Say 'hello' to Princess Azumi the Tokyo Black Cat Girl, galactic police officer from this planet." Bavaria moaned, "Hello."

Princess Azumi says to a black-colored Masha, "Black Masha, place a sleep ray on the humans." Black Masha replies in a squeaky masculine voice, "Yes, Princess." Masha shot blue beams of light from his eyes to the humans, putting them to sleep and out of harm's way.

Princess Azumi says to the Mew Mews, "Excuse me, but don't you girls have a job to do with these Kirema Animas?"

They all morphed, except for Ichigo. The Mew clothes are better looking and more appropriate for the mature Mews. Mew Berii shouts, "Time for the latest Mew Mew Five-Course Special!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" The small bow shot multiple arrows of blue light at the machine monsters, forcing them to retreat. "That was for ruining our afternoon and my plans for shopping for my wedding!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Gushes of green-colored water from Lettuce's castanets pushed them all in place! "That was for calling me that evil tease!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" Zakuro used a whip of purple light to lasso them all together with the massive infected machine. "That's for insulting the name of science!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" Pudding places all the Kirema Anima Mecha into a Jell-O mold-like barrier, immobilizing them all. "That's for trying to kill Ichigo!"

"Ribbon Raspberry Check!" A blast of pale pink light from her Berry Staff turns them all into normal machines again! "And that's for kissing Masaya, you guy chaser!"

Bavaria gets up and says, "I'll be back and I'll——" Then she realizes that her attempt to teleport has been cancelled! She looked at her wrist and found a golden bracelet with a few black stripes, "A prisoner's band? But who?" A man dressed in white stood by the door, kneeling right beside him are Kish, Tart, and Pai, weak and starving; they too are each wearing the same band as Bavaria (except for the one in white).

Kish starts, "It's over, Bavaria." Pai explains, "Deep Blue wanted to kill the planet. Just kill it, not to ever restore it." Tart coughs out, "And now you'll know what we felt!"

Bavaria groaned in pain, "You're lying, Deep Blue's mission was never that. You just let our old leader get killed by the Mew Mews." Masaya growled out to the alien girl, "No. I did. I killed him and myself at the same time, I should know, he merged with me less than 13 of our Earth years ago. When he went to kill Ichigo, I stopped him by stabbing me in the chest."

The man in white said, "That band of imprisonment will knock out your ability to summon weapons, levitate, etc." Then the world went black for Bavaria.

Pudding helped Tart to his feet, and nearly cried, "It's been a while hasn't it, Tart?" Tart just noticed how pretty Pudding has become "Wow, Pudding, it HAS been a while!" before he goes fainting too.

Ichigo asks her friends, "If you know who I am, please, help me."

To be continued…

(Next chapter; everyone will try to help Ichigo recover all of her memories, the aliens with the Mews are fighting alongside them, so is Princess Azumi, etc. Give me ideas of what to do, please?)


	4. The Mews & Fugitive Aliens Stand United!

**Neo-Mew Mew Power**

Ch. 4: Mews and Fugitive Aliens United

After repairing the damages at the science project introduction… Bavaria was taken in as a Prisoner Of War of the Mew Mews. Ichigo, still not knowing all of herself, was ordered to go with them by Princess Azumi, who decided to ally herself with the other Mews. The man in white, who is allied with Azumi, comes along with the weakened and starved aliens named Kish, Pai Tart.

In the old HQ, the café, everyone gently laid the amnesiac Ichigo in a casket. The casket is shaped like an ancient Egyptian sarcophagus with an honorific part-feline face of a young woman. It appears to be bright red like bricks and made of metal. As the sides opened like a space shuttle's cargo bay, and the face-part flipped upward, the inside reveals super-comfortable materials of various kinds and are colored pink and light green, behind the face was a deep-black visor and re-breather to help her stay alive as they try to help her recover her memories and full power.

Before going into it, Ichigo looks at Ryou Shirogane and says, "I have a feeling that we lead a charmed life."

As her cat ears and tail vanished into her body, reverted to a _normal_ human form, Masaya handed her a gold and diamond necklace, a large ruby heart lies in front of the necklace. Masaya explains, "The Ichigo you used to be is the one woman I loved the most, and I'm glad that she loves me as much as I do, regardless of what happened."

Kish coughed in comment, "Even if Bavaria kissed you. At least now you understand how she truly felt when I kissed her."

Pudding fed Kish, Pai Tart some food in order to help them survive. Out of the three of them, Tart seemed to be the most grateful of the bunch to Pudding. He just recently noticed how pretty Pudding has become ("Wow, Pudding, it HAS been a while!" (This happened after the first encounter with Bavaria)).

(How come you're always such a fussy young man

Don't want no Captain Crunch, don't want no Raison Bran

Well, don't you know that other kids are starving in Japan

So eat it, just eat it

Don't want to argue, I don't want to debate

Don't want to hear about what kind of food you hate

You won't get no dessert 'till you clean off your plate

So eat it

Don't you tell me you're full

Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it

Get yourself an egg and beat it

Have some more chicken, have some more pie

It doesn't matter if it's boiled or fried

Just eat it, eat it, just eat it, eat it

Just eat it, eat it, just eat it, eat it, ooh

Your table manners are some cryin' shame

You're playin' with your food, this ain't some kind of game

Now, if you starve to death, you'll just have yourself to blame

So eat it, just eat it

You better listen, better do what you're told

You haven't even touched your tuna casserole

You better chow down or it's gonna get cold

So eat it

I don't care if you're full

Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it

Open up your mouth and feed it

Have some more yogurt, have some more spam

It doesn't matter it it's fresh or tanned

Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it

Don't you make me repeate it

Have a banana, have a whole bunch

It doesn't matter what you had for lunch

Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it

Eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it

Eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it

If it's gettin' cold, reheat it

Have a big dinner, have a light snack

If you don't like it, you can't send it back

Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it

Get yourself an egg and beat it (oh lord)

Have some more chicken, have some more pie

It doesn't matter if it's boiled or fried

Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it

Don't you make me repeat it (oh no)

Have a banana, have a whole bunch

It doesn't matter what you had for lunch

Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it)

Poor Bavaria is bolted down to a metal table, still wearing a prisoner wristband, which cancels out her alien abilities.

Bavaria screamed at the top of her lungs, "IS THIS WHAT YOU DO WITH PRISONERS OF WAR?"

Mint tickled Bavaria's nose, "Only to you," then mimicked Bavaria's voice (rather perfectly), "My little pussycat."

Bavaria growled in her throat at what Mint just said and roared out, "MY FRIENDS WILL COME TO SAVE ME!" As Ichigo's casket completely closed… Bavaria also said, "And kill Ichigo."

Ryou simply said, "They'll have to find her first." He crossed his arms and continued, "That casket it made of the strongest and heaviest metal on this planet; it will be impossible for you guys to pierce through it, cut it open, or break it." Masaya remarked, "What if she breaks out of it by tossing and turning." Ryou asked, "Why'd you ask?" Lettuce politely replied, "She is still strong enough to tear down the Empire State Building with a flick of her finger."

Ryou simply said, "The material should be soft enough to even make Superman to relax and go to sleep." Mint asked, "Should be?" Kish said, "I'm getting the distinct feeling that everything you claim is going to go up in flames, like this planet's dirigible, the Hindenburg."

Tart agreed, while trying to support himself, against his pain-struck stomach, "Yeah, from what Pudding told me… if Ichigo can cut a car with a swift stroke of her hand without exactly touching it, and can carry several thousand times her weight, how can you be sure that she cannot break out of that thing?"

Pai also agreed, "The probability of this amnesiac Ichigo simply breaking out of that is only 98.8 percent." Tart sarcastically said, "Need a translation? She's so strong, she could break out of that titanium box like it was tissue paper!" Princess Azumi nodded, "According to the computers in my left glove confirm it."

Ryou retorted, "And why should I believe you?" The man in white said, "Watch us change back and see——" Princess Azumi changed into Azumi Shinobu Osaka (in the same garments as in the first chapter), and the man in white unveiled the white Arabian hood to reveal a face much like Ryou's!

Everyone gasped in surprise! Lettuce started, "Ryou Shirogane?" The other Ryou politely chuckled and replied, "No, _he_ is Ryou Shirogane (pointing at Ryou); _I_ am Noda Shirogane Osaka; Ryou's cousin. Princess Azumi, the Tokyo Black Cat Girl, is Azumi Shinobu Osaka; my wife."

Everyone else sighed, "Oh…" Ryou suddenly understands, "Why didn't you tell me from the start, Cuz?" Azumi starts, "Without inspiration, you'd never find out how our family truly discovered the original Mew Project core; that's where Black Masha and I came into his life." Noda finishes, "And together, while studying your technology and biology on the girls you and Keiichiro have accidentally experimented on, we've discovered that their powers won't be gone forever. Nor their animal genes."

Tart speaks up, "Hold on! If Azumi is the only one with the power to begin with, where did your power come from?" Black Masha popped up and said, "I gave it to him when he worried for her the most. That's the duty of most intergalactic police officers." Mint asks, "What are you after?" Azumi answers, "Baku; Baku space dragons. They're about as dangerous as any Kirema Anima you've ever faced."

Bavaria snarled, "Those things are nothing but dumb beasts." Azumi laughs, "They think the same about loser space elves." Bavaria shouts, "WHAT?"

Lettuce asked Ryou, "How long do we have to wait for Ichigo to come out of there?" Ryou guessed, "I don't know, about 3 days?" Lettuce sighed, "I've heard that _normal_ humans recovering memories can take more than about 6 years——" Everyone gasped and said in unison, "Six years?" Kish said, "In 6 months, Dark Green could make all humans on Earth go extinct if Ichigo doesn't awake by then!" Pai follows, "Just like your prehistoric mammals and dinosaurs, she will be left on Earth alone."

Mint gasped, "This Dark Green is _that_ powerful?" Kish sighs in despair, "Not to mention he hates us to boot, even if we _betrayed_ him." Masaya hopelessly knocks on the casket, "Ichigo, please wake up. The world needs you soon!" Ryou placed his hand on Masaya's shoulder, "It's no good," he pointed to a monitor at his left, "That monitor will show us what is happening to here, and the one next to it will show us what's happening in her mind."

The mind monitor shows nothing but darkness, while the other is displaying that she's in perfect condition and somehow _highly_ _rising_ above _normal_ human attributes! Bavaria shouted, "You're doomed (to the Mews (about nothing in the brain monitor))—— _I'm_ doomed (about herself (seeing the girl's powers grow))—— _We're_ all doomed (everything)!" Annoyed by her shrills, Pudding punched her straight in the face, knocking her out. Pudding blows out some wind, "Boy, that felt good."

Azumi noticed several cords coming from the casket, "What are these for?" Ryou confessed, "For amplifying other people, as she regains her memories." As quick as a flash, the other Mew Girls placed on the cords right on their left upper arms. Ryou asked, "What do you think you're doing?" Zakuro explained, "Ichigo's going to need all of our help, as much as we need hers."

Masaya looked over the 'face' of the casket, the eyes opened to reveal ruby eyes and beamed like a scanner over Masaya's head up and down. As they closed… the brain monitor showed that those eyes were mind scanners and they have placed copies of Masaya's experiences, intelligence, wits, and memories right into Ichigo's head!

Another monitor flickered, and later showed the other Mews getting super-charged… reaching towards Ichigo's new level! And at the same time, sharing the same things that Ichigo is feeling! They all blacked out…

A whole day later, as Masaya slowly woke up, the monitors on Ichigo reveal that she's already recovered her memories up to the point where she was placed into the casket! The other girls are glowing in their respective colors as other monitors scanned them.

Masaya said, "Well, it looks like the place needs a little more Spackle." Keiichiro gratefully giggled, "A new place is just what the young multi-billionaire (Ryou) ordered if any of this happened."

As the glowing on the girls faded… they woke up, one by one. (Don't worry, none of anybody in the room died;) Mint said, "Ow!" (they just got little headaches and a little overloaded) VOOMPH! The Mew uniforms just formed on their respective owners without being activated. Kish said (with his head on his side), "Jeez, I think I've broken or dislocated something." He quickly turned it, CRICK! "Nope, just a crick." (A/N: What did I tell you?")

Ryou shouted, "You nearly destroyed the lab!" The Mews said in unison, "We're sorry."

Suddenly, some sinister laughter was heard in the background… out from the shadows crashed out an alien like Kish the others! But this one has longer green hair and has glowing orange eyes, and it's a girl like Bavaria! She said to Kish Bavaria, "This time, your farewell will be forever… cousins!" Kish growled, "You've lost the right to call us cousins long ago." Bavaria defended, "I'm not with the traitors!"

From out of the ceiling, a muscular alien with sky-blue hair and flaming red eyes crashed through it before he landed on the floor! He said to the Mews, "This is the end of the line, Tokyo Mew Mew!"

Pudding asks Tart, "Who are these clowns, Tart?" Tart answers, "Muscle-man is named Deli, the sadist chick is named Frenchie."

Frenchie produces a ball of light and it changes into a crossbow-like blaster/launcher that attached to her right arm! Deli also produces a weapon from a ball of light, but this one is a heavy-appearing crab claw like pair of mandibles!

Frenchie said, "My Parasite Launcher is more practical than Bavaria's Emerald Bow and Deli's Crab Crusher is capable of crushing everything in its path in one hammer swing." Deli said, "Need to know what that means? She's got a better weapon than Bavaria and if you're hit by my Crab Crusher you're dead!"

Lettuce gulps, "I think we understand that perfectly." Mint silently growls, "We're toast!" Pudding pulled out her Pudding Rings, "But not helpless!" Zakuro agreed with Pudding, "I'd rather die a heroine than one who stands in fear." Berii stood her ground, "Come and get Ichigo, if you can!"

ZAP! Kish, Pai Tart teleported to be beside the Mews, weapons at the ready (Kish with his Dragon Swords, Pai with his Stormy Fan, and Tart with his Metal Clam), ready for battle! Kish said, "We must protect Ichigo!" Pai said, "Chances for her to hear all this are slim to 18.9 percent!" Tart said to Pudding, "I will not let all this go to Hell, I need Pudding and I have a feeling she needs me!" Pudding smiles to him, "Let's protect Ichigo!"

Azumi morphed to Princess Azumi and positioned her finger as a pistol, Keiichiro stood beside Ichigo's casket, Ryou stood behind the Mews in hopes to protect Ichigo, Noda wrapped his Arabian veil around his head, Masaya morphed into the Blue Knight and readied his sword.

CRASH! Five familiar figures crashed through the roof and landed nimbly on their feet, the Saint Rose Crusaders (I don't know their hair colors, but I'm going through with this). Royal Highness (Yuuzen Akizuki) is dressed in his black white royal outfit and still looks cool in his getup with his grey hair. Happy Child (Utamaro) grew up to be a fine young man with green hair. Blue Bayou is dressed in a blue uniform that goes with his light-blue hair. Sweet Juliet is still a red-haired cross-dresser. The Duke placed on a rose-red battle outfit that conceals most of herself, excluding her fingers and her eyes!

Berii was almost surprised to see them again, "How did you get here?" Royal Highness said, "Well, our computers detected an energy surge in this part of town, so we followed it." The Duke said, "And we couldn't afford to have you dead, the Earth needs all of us!"

(Here come the Men in Black

(Uh it's the M.I.B.'s)

(Uh here come the M.I.B.'s)

Here come the Men in Black (Men in Black)

They won't let you remember

Nah, nah, nah,

The good guys dress in black, remember that,

Just in case we ever face to face and make contact.

The title held by me... M.I.B.

Means what you think you saw, you did not see.

So don't blink,

Think what was there but now's gone.

Black suit with the black Ray Ban's on.

Walk in shadow, move in silence,

Guard against extra-terrestrial violence.

But yo we ain't on no government list.

We straight don't exist,

No names and no fingerprints.

Saw something strange,

Watch your back.

Cause you never quite know where the M.I.B.'s is at,

Uh and...

Here come the Men in Black. (Men in Black)

The galaxy defenders. (uh oh, uh oh)

Here come the Men in Black. (Men in Black)

They won't let you remember. (won't remember)

(uh uh, uh uh)

Now from the deepest of the darkest of night,

On the horizon, bright light in the site tight,

Cameras zoom, only impending doom.

But then like BOOM black suits fill the room up.

With the quickness talk with the witnesses,

Hypnotizer, Neuralizer.

Vivid memories turn to fantasies.

Ain't no M.I.B.'s.

Can I please,

Do what we say that's the way we kick it.

Ya know what I mean,

I say my noisy cricket get wicked on ya.

We're your first, last and only line of defense,

Against the worst scum of the universe.

So don't fear us, cheer us.

If you ever get near us, don't jeer us.

We're the fearless.

M.I.B.'s freezin' up all the flack.

What's that stand for?

Men In Black.

Uh, M-m-m-...

The Men in Black.

(Uh uh uh)

The Men in Black.

(Uh uh uh, ah ah ah)

Let me see ya just bounce it with me.

Just bounce with me.

Just bounce it with me. C'mon,

Let me see ya just slide with me.

Just slide with me.

Just slide with me. C'mon.

Let me see ya take a walk with me.

Just walk with me.

Take a walk with me. C'mon,

And make your neck work.

Now freeze.

Here come the Men in Black. (Men in Black)

The galaxy defenders. (ooh ooh)

Here come the Men in Black. (Men in Black)

They won't let you remember. (uh no, no)

A-ight check it.

Let me tell you this in closin'.

I know we might seem imposin',

But trust me if we ever show in your section.

Believe me it's for your own protection.

Cuz we see things that you need not see,

And we be places that you need not be.

So go with your life,

Forget that Roswell crap.

Show love to the black suit.

Cuz that's the Men in,

That's the Men in...

Here come the Men in Black. (Here they come)

The galaxy defenders. (galaxy defenders)

Here come the Men in Black. (oh, here they come)

They won't let you remember. (won't let you remember)

Here come the Men in Black. (Oh, here they come)

The galaxy defenders. (uh oh, uh oh)

Here come the Men in Black.

They won't let you remember.)

As the fight was about to begin… the casket began to open. Steam rose from the inside… Ichigo slowly stepped out…

Frenchie readied her Parasite Launcher; a small jellyfish-like Parasite Alien appeared and changed into a crystal Frisbee-like disk, she took it and loaded it into her weapon. "Die, Ichigo!" As she fired the disk… it lopped Ichigo's head off! But what sprayed out was a red pudding-like substance instead of blood; she substituted herself against the attack!

Deli asked his partner, "Uh, is it possible to turn dessert foods into monsters even without a Parasite Alien?" Frenchie sighs, "What do I bother?"

Ichigo's voice answers from behind, "Because I substituted myself with a good defense!" The two invaders looked behind them and found Ichigo, glowing a bright pink! In her right hand appeared her Mew Mew sign medallion from her old days!

"**Mew Mew Strawberry**! **Metamorphosis**!" Ichigo curls up nude, with her injection mark glowing from the inner right thigh! She flips her hair back. She then stretches out and twirls. The boots come on next with ribbons wrapping around her, the ribbons then form a double-layered skirt (with the second layer popping out later), with puffy upper-arm bands, pink garter, and dress top. The gloves (and Ichigo makes the cutest little pawing motions with her hands)! She bends over and a tail pops from underneath her skirt, a red bow with a golden bell appears onto her tail, and her cat ears form! A ruby heart pendant on a red bow forms on her right hand's wrist. She then twirls around a band of light and pulls it to her neck to form her choker at her throat with her medallion, and she ends in this cute kitty-like pose.

Mew Ichigo says, "I'm back."

She jumps toward Deli, who scoffs and says, "Yo, Kitty Cat!" Ichigo slyly says, "Yes, Big Boy?" Deli overconfidently grins, "Bring it." She flicked her finger against Deli's Claw weapon against forehead several times. BOING! DING! DONG! DANG! SQUEAK! CLANG! Surprisingly, the enemy's weapon was as light as a feather to her! Feeling dazed and ready to faint, Deli said, "She brought it." Then he dropped to the ground on his back!

Frenchie felt shocked, never in her life has she seen anyone able to do that to Deli! Mew Ichigo says, "And now for you, Frenchie!"

Mew Ichigo shouts out, "**Strawberry** **Bell**!" Her tail bell rings and glows brightly, shoots out a small beam of it, it forms into a heart-shaped form, she snatches it with her left hand and it changed into her pink heart-shaped tool! It still has the ruby heart with the Mew sign, yellow butterfly wings, and green leaf above the small golden bell as a base!

Frenchie launched another Parasite Crystal at Mew Ichigo, who swung her tool around once to block the disk with ultrasonic sound waves from her Bell and the disk crumbled to dust as soon as it reached her by 12 inches!

Then the two began to battle it out!

(Here we are, Born to be kings,

We're the princes of the universe,

Here we belong, Fighting to survive,

In a world with the darkest powers,

And here we are, We're the princes of the universe,

Here we belong, Fighting for survival,

We've come to be the rules of your world,

I am immortal; I have inside me blood of kings,

I have no rival, No man can be my equal,

Take me to the future of your world,

Born to be kings, Princes of the universe,

Fighting and free, Got your world in my hand,

I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand,

We were born to be princes of the universe,

No man could understand. My power is in my own hand,

Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, People talk about you,

People say you've had your day,

I'm a man that will go far,

Fly the moon and reach for the stars,

With my sword and head held high,

Got to pass the test first time - yeah,

I know that people talk about me I hear it every day,

But I can prove you wrong cos I'm right first time,

Yeah. Yeah. Alright, Watch this man fly,

Bring on the girls,

Here We are. Born to be kings. We're the princes of

the universe. Here we belong. Born to be kings,

Princes of the universe. Fighting and free,

Got the world in my hands. I'm here for your love,

And I'll make my stand,

We were born to be princes of the universe.)

As Frenchie had it and launched as many disks as possible…

Mew Ichigo's Strawberry Bell ringed several times, and glowed brightly! She smiled, placed the Bell's jewel in front of her bracelet jewel, on top of her choker medallion, together a bright light of force and power was formed! Pink sparkling lights formed around her as she twirled like a top several times, arms and tail extended! Another bright light shone overhead of her! She caught it with her bell (her left leg is bending in pose)… and she shouted, "**Ribbon** **Strawberry** **Check**!" She kneeled to the ground, presented her shining Bell at her opponent, and unleashed a great array of rainbow-colored stars, bubbles, and rays at her target!

The target, being Frenchie, got bombarded by Mew Ichigo's attack and fell to the ground unconscious!

Bavaria laid there in shock, she finally says, "Remind me not to get _her_ on a bad day."

Mew Ichigo inhaled deeply and exhaled, "That felt good."

The others came towards her with happy faces!

Mew Mint started with a simple handshake, "It's good for you to come back." Mew Lettuce hugged Mew Ichigo, "Welcome back, Ichigo." Mew Pudding kissed Ichigo on the cheek, "Welcome home!" Mew Zakuro shook Ichigo's hand, "I'm glad you've returned, old friend."

As they all changed back, Ichigo suddenly said, "I feel like I've forgotten something." Everyone groaned, "Oh, no!" Ichigo slammed a fist into a palm together as she remembered something; "It's rental payment time today! I've got to pay for rent at my apartment!" Everyone sighed for relief.

She looked at Masaya straight in the face. She smiled and said, "Thank you." Masaya hugged her, "You're welcome, Ichigo." They kissed.

Still, they knew the battle against Dark Green has just begun.

To be continued…

(Next chapter; Mint's wedding is soon going to begin, but will she be married? Hold on! Another alien attack? Give me ideas of what to do, please?)


	5. Mew Mint's Wedding Rhapsody?

**Neo-Mew Mew Power**

Ch. 5: Mint's Wedding Rhapsody

After all the chaos of trying to save Ichigo and restore her, everyone decided to get to _important_ matters such as Mint's wedding.

On a shopping day with Mint and the other girls, Ichigo is beginning to notice something is bothering Mint. She asks her usually sarcastic friend, "Are you alright, Mint?" Mint lies, "Yes, I'm quite alright." Ichigo notices something more, "Listen, Mint, I might have lost my memories for a little while but ever since that brain boost weeks ago, I know that you're nervous about your wedding. And this Koji Kimiaki seems like a really great guy and all."

Mint forgot about that, so she explained, "But I'm not sure if I am ready to be married to someone yet." The other girls came to them, and then Lettuce said, "Just because you're getting married, it doesn't mean exactly true happiness." Mint said, "What do you know, has someone you know broke up because of some love affair or something?" Lettuce said, "Don't be silly——" Ichigo said for her green-haired friend, "She took 3 years in psychology." Pudding shrieks out, "So, let's forget our troubles and 

A-R-TY!" Mint asks, "Why?" Pudding smiles, "Because we've gotta!"

(Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down

Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down

Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down

Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down

Turn the beat around

Love to hear the percussion

Turn it upside down

Love to hear the percussion

Love to hear it

Blow horns you sure sound pretty

Your violins keep movin' to the nitty gritty

When you hear the scratch of the guitars scratchin'

Then you'll know that rhythm carries all the action, so

Woah yeah

Turn the beat around

Love to hear the percussion

Turn it upside down

Love to hear the percussion

Love to hear it

Turn the beat around

Love to hear the percussion

Turn it upside down

Love to hear the percussion

Love to hear it

Flute player play your flute 'cause

I know that you want to get your thing off

But you see I've made up my mind about it

It's got to be the rhythm, no doubt about it, woah woah

'Cause when the guitar player start playing

With the syncopated rhythm, with the scratch, scratch, scratch

Makes me wanna move my body yeah, yeah, yeah

And when the drummer starts beating that beat

He nails that beat with the syncopated rhythm

With the rat, tat, tat, tat, tat, tat on the drums, hey

Turn the beat around

Love to hear the percussion

Turn it upside down

Love to hear the percussion

Love to hear it

Love to hear it

Love to hear it

Love to hear it

Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down

Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down

Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down

Turn it up, turn it up, turn it upside down

Turn the beat around

Love to hear the percussion

Turn it upside down

Love to hear the percussion

Love to hear it)

Persuaded by her young friend's encouragement, Mint decided to cheer up a little and have some fun with the others.

In Mint's brother's company, Aizawa Corp. (I made this up), where many interesting things are manufactured, from high-tech equipment to common goods, Mint's brother, Seiji, is speaking to his wife, Cho, over the phone.

Over the phone, Seiji said to her, "Dear, we agreed to put on a wedding for Mint, not go into bankruptcy…" A few seconds later… "Caviar? Who are we inviting, the president of the U.S.A.? Get some toast and jam... some of those mini-pizzas…"

One of Seiji's menservants handed him a newspaper. Seiji said to Cho, "Hold on please darling; Jonah's got something interesting in the paper that he wants to show me." As he laid his blue cell phone down, "What is it, Jonah? The head of an extraterrestrial is found in the trash? That's the fourth one this week."

Jonah presented the front page to his boss, and it shows a few shadowy figures shown in the picture that's like it was taken from some radar screen. The headline reads 'THEY'RE BACK!" Seiji was amazed and took the paper to read what it says, "'Attack from beyond our stratosphere. Real aliens are here and they claim that they originally came from Earth. Rumors have it that their leader goes by the name of Dark Green. 13 years ago only up to four of them tried to destroy the world, they're back to finish the job, but this time with all of them!' How the hell did anybody get this information?"

Jonah explained, "The governments of our planet wanted this to remain a secret, but with all the unsolved crimes and strange environmental attacks, the news decided to let the word out." Seiji said, "Oh man, I hope this doesn't affect my sister's wedding; she, our parents, and my wife are all I have left in this world." Jonah asked, "If Bill Gates is going to order for spacecraft to leave Earth aren't you going to do so too, boss?" Seiji nodded, "Of course I am; according to this, all of the richest people around Earth are being asked to help the public survive."

Seiji returned to his sister's wedding with his wife over the phone, "I'm back, darling. What have you on your mind about the wedding?" He paused to listen. "Flowers? How much?" pausing, "If you spend any more on this plastic thing, you can recycle broken toys we used to make right into the daisies off my old man's grave! Forget plastic! Use real flowers." Then he remembered what he was supposed to do, "Gotta run!" he paused, "Oh, so you've read the papers too, huh?" A moment later, "On the news? Boy, this is being the story of the century."

Still, the wedding is going as planned, NASA's plan was to save most of the people and animals before they go extinct like the dinosaurs. But the launches will only commence as soon as each ship is ready. So, there was plenty of time to fight of the attacks (if any) during other events, such as weddings, including poor little yet rich and pretty Mint Aizawa's.

In the new Café Mew Mew, it looks more mature and more popular than before, Ryou looked as if he was going to fail saving the world. Pudding listed what the new café has for the Mew Mews' needs for combat, "Spacecraft, undersea craft, counter measure protocols, etc. You've spent no expense, Ryou." Ryou sat there and said nothing.

The waitress and waiter outfits are fitting for the new café, less frilly than the ones in the past, Azumi is in the darkest and blackest of the waitress clothes. Mint was nervous because of what Cho said to her; it was about the alien armada that the news reported. Kish, Tart, and Pai got to work in the kitchen while Noda and Black Masha is working on image generators so they will go out looking like normal humans.

Masaya asked Ichigo, "What are you going to do about this armada?" Ichigo shrugged, "I don't know." Lettuce came by with a teapot, "It's like 2.5 billion people of Earth, excluding us, against a quintillion of them." Ichigo guessed, "Looks like the odds aren't in our favor this time. It's like people won't care about anything other than leaving this planet."

Ryou came by, Ichigo asked him, "Any progress?" Ryou sighed, "Nothing more than our captives' complaints, etc." Masaya growled to Ryou, "Such as?" Ryou mimicked the captives' voices, "'Hey hot stuff, can you please remove these bands' (Bavaria), 'Our master Dark Green will have your girls for breakfast' (Frenchie), and 'As soon as I'm free, I'm going to break your bones' (Deli)."

Ichigo playfully elbowed both boys in the guts, saying to them both, "Behave yourselves." Immediately, she remembered that her attributes have increased so darn fast that she, even in human form; she has more strength in her pinkie than any of the two men would have his whole body! As the boys cringed, holding their stomachs in pain, Ichigo apologized, "Sorry." Both of them coughed out in unison, "Apology accepted."

Tonight, Mint was with Koji Kimiaki (he's a good-looking dude with brown hair) in his apartment, because tomorrow they've got a big long day ahead of them: their wedding. Things have been quiet, too quiet.

Koji calmly said to Mint, "If you want to call off the wedding, there's no stopping you." Mint cried a few tears, not of hurt feelings but with relief and compassion, "I don't want to hurt your feelings, Koji." Koji understood what she meant, "I can understand many things; you work at a café for so little, you always appear busy, you always like to stay with your friends, you keep things secret from me: it tells me that you have some sort of secret that eludes the rest of the Earth."

Mint blinked, "Not every really rich woman has to work at a high-paying job such as being a famous fashion designer." Koji sighs, "Well, if you say so, but I really think you should stick to whoever your heart says you should stay with. I've seen too many couples break up to find new loves, it's enough to make a guy miserable but help him understand that finding true love is a very rare thing."

Mint became amazed, "My friend Lettuce fell in love with an older guy when she was a kid, but he got married to a girl named Satsuki; we felt sorry for her, she said she was fine when we saw it happen. Their wedding a year later was wonderful. But, Lettuce had gained the confidence that she will find a love of her own. Of course, Ichigo and Masaya are obvious that they were meant for each other from the start." Koji smiled and clapped his hands, "You've got your friends, and they've got your back. And what's more, why don't you try to learn from your friends' experience?"

Mint thought about it for a while. Koji asks, "I'm sure your friends will know what to do. And I can be your friend too if you decide that getting married should be a bad idea." Mint crawled into the same bed with him, but stayed up some of the night, worried about the wedding and deciding what should be done.

The day finally came. Mint IS wearing a normal white wedding dress, contrast to what anyone would have thought. She is still very nervous about her decision, which she hasn't made yet. Ichigo and Lettuce are her bride's maids; but Zakuro became the Maid of Honor. Pudding is the flower girl.

When the "I do's" were about to start… Mint's heart began to beat too fast for her to reply.

But then… Zakuro's (human) ears picked up a disturbance that's about to occur… she looks in the direction of the sound and shouts, "DUCK!" Everyone complies—— CRASH! A blue car is flying through the air, crashing between the probable future couple and the cross they stand before. What came through the demolished door was a young alien girl like Bavaria and Frenchie, except this one is about Pudding's age and has red hair and eyes. In her hands she's wielding a launcher weapon like the previous one.

Feeling rage swelling within her, Mint dropped the things she was carrying, stomped towards the alien girl, and slapped her across the face! The slap was strong and fast enough to send the victim flying through the walls of the Church and crashing into a few other walls. The alien girl got to her feet and shouted, "What the hell was _that_ for?" Mint growled, "That was for ruining my wedding."

Then she heard voices comment on what recently happened, including, "Did you see that?" "She just sent that alien flying through the wall like everything was nothing at all!" and "Is she from the Planet Krypton?"

Ichigo gets up and says, "I guess the jig is up." Ryou, from the crowd, says, "I'm afraid so."

As the alien attack barges in again, Tart calmly cheers to Ichigo and the others, "Hey, hey, hey! The show is starting and they're playing our song." Pudding gets up, "Are you ready?" Ichigo whispers, "Only if Mint is ready to fight some aliens and Kirema Anima."

Koji looks at Mint and asks, "Mint, are you one of the Mews?" Mint looks back and begins to glow blue as she cries a few tears, "Yes. I'm sorry, Koji."

As the battle within the church was about to begin… Mint looks at her amazed sister-in-law Cho, who looks almost like Mint (only with brown hair), and says to her, "Cho, call Shinobu." Cho looks confused, "The caterer?" Mint motions to her, "Tell her not to open the caviar."

"**Mew Mew Mint**! **Metamorphosis**!" She bends over nearly backwards, placing the device right on her back. She then pulls herself back up and a large set of wings come from her back, she bends over to touch her outstretched leg, and then kicks up to pose in full arabesque and the moon is seen behind her as she wears a ballerina tutu. The ballet clothes disappear to show her dress. She twirls around ballet like and the garter, boots, and gloves all come on in a flurry of feathers. Then she does a few small jests with big wings and tail that become her wings and tail.

Seiji was amazed, "My little sister… is… Mew Mint!"

Koji steps up to Mint, before she goes into battle, and says to her, "I've heard great power comes great responsibility, but have you made your decision yet." Mew Mint says to him, "Yes. And the answer is the wedding is called off." Koji bows by the waist, "I have no regrets." Then winks to her, "Go get them, girl." She smiles, "You'll still be one of my friends, always." Then kisses him on the forehead.

The other Mews transformed! Princess Azumi arrives with the Prince Noda the White Arabian Knight (Noda)! The aliens fighting alongside them (Kish, Pai, and Tart) turned off their appearance generators and summoned their weapons! Blue Knight came along in a flash, along with the Saint Rose Crusaders!

Before Mew Ichigo could start, Mew Mint stepped in front of her saying, "Step aside, Mew Ichigo, It's my turn this time, old friend. How dare you ruin my wedding, sure I was late to call it off, but responsibility comes immediately. And our responsibility aligns with the safety of our planet and all living things. For your evil actions, I will make you pay!"

The alien girl got up and growled, "How about a game of archery?"

Mew Mint shouts, "**Mint** **Arrow**!" Then in her hands formed a blue ball of light that turned into the blue collapsible archery bow from many years ago. Mint smirks, "It's a great thing I took an archery club for some time back in high school."

An Alien Parasite formed in the alien girl's free hand as she said, "My name is Italy." She turned the Parasite into a Parasite Disk and loaded it into her weapon, and then she fired it, missing the Mews. Mew Mint looked behind her and noticed that it struck the crucifix…

Then, the holy cross has morphed into a human-sized and human-shaped man in gleaming white armor! Mew Berii asked, "A paladin Kirema Anima?" Italy commands the Kirema Anima, "Go, destroy the Mew Mews and the traitors!" The creature just stood there and did nothing. Italy screams, "What are you waiting for? Get them!" The Kirema Anima said to Italy, "Thou shall not kill." Italy screams, "WHAT?" Meguro asked, "A Kirema Anima with a free will of its own?"

Tart sighs, "Well there's something you don't see everyday."

Italy growls, "Fine then, if you won't do as I say, then you'll die!" Suddenly, before she could strike her disobedient creation, the poor creature glowed in a bright light! "WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

Suddenly, Italy lost her power and fainted. The paladin Kirema Anima walked up to the team Tokyo Mew Mew and said to them, "Save this world's life forms. The future depends on you." He then reaches into his chest plate, breaking a hole in the heart area and pulling out a light blue glowing disk, similar to the Parasite Disks, but somehow more pure.

Before dying, he said to them, "Fear not, very few will know the truth and keep your identities a secret until the whole world and the universe are ready. I've had some Mew Aqua inside me when I was a normal cross, the fusion created these Mew Aqua Disks, once a normal Mew Aqua is infused with a Parasite Disk, both can become a more powerful Mew Aqua Disk, which has much more power than a normal Mew Aqua. Please find them, create them, and save us all."

As the poor creature had just a few seconds left, Mew Mint cried a few more tears, held his hand with hers, and promised, "We will." And then, he turned back into a normal cross again.

Mew Mint then held onto Mew Ichigo's hand and said, "The Mew Aqua Disk was formed within this poor soul, and he gave his life to protect the church and purify the alien girl, Italy. Now, we must use this disk's power to return the favor to this church."

Mew Ichigo lifts the Disk into the air; Mew Mint placed her fingers onto the Disk again, followed by Mew Lettuce, then Mew Pudding, then Mew Zakuro, and finally Mew Berii. Each finger from each different Mew touching the Disk made it glow brighter and warmer. The Mew Aqua Disk released a sprinkle of rain that instantly repaired the church to what it was originally. All lives that was apparently lost in that fight were healed and resurrected.

Amazed by the power of one disk, and going, the whole Disk was able to clean out the entire pollution activity around the planet. Then the remainders of the Disk's power flowed right into the Mews, empowering them.

A few hours later, Koji is taking a plane to America to get a job and find someone else. His last words to Mint were, "I'm sure, just like the Mews, you can find your own true love. I'm sorry, Mint." Mint apologized back, "Don't worry, Koji. I know my duty and my destiny to protect you all."

On their way out of the airport, Mint said to her friends, "Let's get looking for those disks, and have some fun too!"

(I come home in the morning light

My mother says when you gonna live your life right

Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones

And girls they want to have fun

Oh girls just want to have fun

The phone rings in the middle of the night

My father yells what you gonna do with your life

Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one

But girls they want to have fun

Oh girls just want to have -

That's all they really want

Some fun

When the working day is done

Girls - they want to have fun

Oh girls just want to have fun

Some boys take a beautiful girl

And hide her away from the rest of the world

I want to be the one to walk in the sun

Oh girls they want to have fun

Oh girls just want to have

That's all they really want

Some fun

When the working day is done

Girls - they want to have fun

Oh girls just want to have fun,

They want to have fun,

They want to have fun…)

To be continued…

(Next chapter; Lettuce is falling for Ryou? And those two are dating? What's going on here? Give me other ideas of what to do, please?)


	6. Lettuce’s Omiai

**Neo-Mew Mew Power**

Ch. 6: Lettuce's Omiai

A week after Mint's failed wedding, things went swimmingly well in the café… AS USUAL (so thinks Ichigo to herself (that would've been the case if she was back in her teens))—— Ichigo is working nonstop, Mint is drinking tea (while thinking up new fashion designs), Pudding is entertaining while working (will she ever get out of that?), Zakuro is quietly working (but yet still doing her job at the café), Berii is doing well as Ichigo (but with less mental whining (a lot)), etc.

But the one person, who is happy and not her usual self at work while she's working… was Lettuce. Usually, in her past she was shyer than any creature alive, now she's calmly taking orders and not messing up with ease (no dropping dishes or food along the way)!

As soon as work was over, one of the satisfied customers said to her boyfriend, "That green-haired waitress must have some sort of date coming up, maybe an Omiai."

Those words just struck Lettuce's friends' ears like homing missiles just struck their targets!

Lettuce washed the last dirty dish as soon as her friends came by. Ichigo asked, "Is it true, Lettuce?" Lettuce asked in a smile, "What?" Mint came by, rubbing her elbow at her green-haired friend's stomach, "Oh, come on. What other reason could anyone have being so happy about?" Pudding handed a reddish brown marble-like item in Lettuce's hand. Ichigo freaks and takes it away, "That isn't what I think it is, is it?" Pudding replies, "A love pill? Yes."

Tart asks Pudding, "Do you have any extra, Pudding? Because I think I'd like one too."

Zakuro explains what they're talking about and heard to Lettuce, "We've heard from the customers that they saw you so happy that they figure that you are seriously having a date sometime soon as soon as the café closed." Lettuce understands, "Oh! That's right, Ryou asked me to be an Omiai (a formal Japanese 'date' with the intention of finding a marriage partner), and later we could go out in Kyoto."

At that moment, almost everyone froze in the place each of them is standing at.

Ichigo became suspicious, "Sir Kiss-A-Lot?"

Mint was surprised, "Mr. Multi-Billionaire?"

Pudding grew excited, "The Platinum Knight?"

Then everyone asked in a surprised unison to Lettuce, "He asked you out on an marital date?" At that, Lettuce nodded with joy on her face, then she said, "He and I have been out for about year before your amnesia, Ichigo." Ichigo was surprised, "A year?" Mint forms a half-frowning face and slyly asked; "I thought you two haven't seen each other before that amnesiac incident Ichigo had." Lettuce admits, "I haven't seen you girls forever and he was always there."

A door nearby opens up to reveal Ryou in some black-traveling clothes, he looks at Lettuce and says, "Get ready to be dressed, and I hope your bags are packed, Lettuce." Lettuce smiles, "Sure." She ran up to him and they kissed! (AN: Yep, that's right. They did kiss!)

Ryou looks at Ichigo and says to her, "Okay, Ichigo, you're in charge of the café while Lettuce and I are gone for the next two weeks." Mint tried to entice her leader/friend, "It pays a lot more than a lousy 10 (¥1250) an hour." Pudding asked, "How much?" Ryou answered, "About 800 times." Ichigo nonchalantly said, "Nice try, you three." Then she sat down, picked up a can of Coca-Cola, and chugged on it. Lettuce smiles and waves to her other friends' saying, "Good-night! Sayonara!" Ichigo said in a nice-sounding voice to her friend, "Have a wonderful time."

As the door closed… Ichigo's true emotion rose to be seen by others; she was suspicious about this particular Omiai! She crushed that empty soda can like it was nothing and what she dropped to the ground was a small marble-sized piece of colored aluminum. Mint says, "I have a feeling that you think that the old Ryou is still in there, still picking on us, doing his dirty work." Ichigo frowned, "Maybe he changed, maybe not."

Kish said, "Ever since you purified this planet of its pollution activities. It's more than likely Mew Aqua Disks are going to form up fast almost anywhere, even here." Ichigo asks, "Don't you mean Mew Aqua?" Kish explains what he meant, "On my brief breaks, I've researched on some nearby Mew Aqua I've just found at the back door to the café. But as soon as I picked it up, a lot of more of drew themselves together with it, creating this."

He held up a lightly glowing light-blue Frisbee-shaped disk as proof. The topside of it has a heart with two diagonal lines on each side below it and the sides of a heart above it (the Mew symbol) as well as a raindrop-like mark beside each side of the Mew symbol.

Keiichiro agreed, "The Mew Aqua are created by pure unpolluted air and water, love and affection toward a certain something are the catalyst to form it. Mix it all with power, and it becomes a physical substance." Kish also said, "My theory is that if one concentrates on finding these powerful Disks, focus that same mental concentration and Voila! There you are; a 100 percent pure Mew Aqua Disk, at Level 1."

Pudding picks up the love pill Lettuce placed down on a nearby table and asks, "Level 1?"

Masaya asks, "What do you mean Level 1?" Kish explains, "I found a second Mew Aqua Disk, just under Table 3. The moment I've had placed them in a pile, they began to shake as if an earthquake was occurring! It's as if they want to empower each other, meaning they must be on their first level."

Ichigo picks up the two Disks that Kish discovered, one in each hand, and tried to place them together, nothing happened at that moment. Ichigo thinks to herself, '_Both of these Disks feel like the last one_.' Suddenly, while trying to pull them away, they glowed brighter and began to shake Ichigo's arms like she was becoming nervous!

Mint became concerned, "Calm down, Ichigo!" Ichigo explains, "It's not me! It's the Disks!"

Masaya tries to hold the unusually super-strong Ichigo's arms steady. Suddenly, the Disks stopped their shaking and attracted themselves together like two magnets! Ichigo pushed the Disks into each over like they were Play-Dough, but it formed a single Mew Aqua Disk, with the Roman Numeral of 2 in the center of the heart lines of the Mew Symbol. Surprisingly, this Disk is stronger than two regular Disks! Together, Ichigo and Masaya exclaimed, "Remarkable!"

Ichigo gets a vision in her mind and has goes into a trance. Masha comes to her by instinct and changes into something similar to a Mew Aqua Rod. She takes the transformed robot and does something with both the rod and the Disk, like she's doodling on it… within seconds, the Disk she had in her hands turned into a pink compact makeup kit. Finally, Ichigo got out of her trance. Masha changes back and tweets while wagging his tail toward it.

Ichigo picks up the compact, "Where did this come from?" Kish nervously said, "Um, from the Level 2 Mew Aqua Disk you were holding." Masaya opened the compact and inside was a mirror and several colors, and each of them had a labeled name above them.

After noticing, Pudding asked, "Do you think we should tell Ryou?"

And at that, Ichigo remembered what she wanted to check with before the Disks! Ichigo says, "Take the day off tomorrow." Mint asked, "Why?" Ichigo explains why, "I think Ryou became interested in these Mew Aqua Disks as well, we'll never stop until all these powerful Disks are collected. I'm going to their 'date' to confirm my theory that there's going to be Mew Aqua Disks."

(You think I've got it all

Everyone thinks I've got it made, well

How come my only friends

Are the ones I pay?

No one understands

What I would do to change my life

For just one day

Don't say if I were you (say if I were you)

Or tell me what to do

How things would be if you were in my shoes

'Cause you're not me

You know what I need

And it's not another serenade

I get so tired of

All the things you say

Give me what I want

If it only would I'd gladly

Throw this all away

Don't say if I were you (say if I were you)

Or tell me what to do

How things would be if you were in my shoes

'Cause you're not me

Please take me as I am (take me as I am)

This isn't what I planned

I guess I don't expect that

You could understand

'Cause you're not me

I know you think you're being nice

But spare me all your lame advice

Time to play my hand and roll the dice

Everybody's got their price

For far too long I've been denied

I'm making my move, so just step aside

No one can say I never tried

To do everything to get back my pride

Yeah, you were never me

Why can't you see

That you're not me

Don't say if I were you (say if I were you)

Or tell me what to do

How things would be if you were in my shoes

'Cause you're not me

Please, help me if you can (help me if you can)

This isn't what I planned

Guess I don't expect that

You could understand

'Cause you're not me)

————————————————————————

At the Tokyo train station… Ichigo halted to a stop as soon as she saw the laughing pair walk into the silvery train.

She was listening carefully; Lettuce said to Ryou, "Do you suppose Ichigo may think this whole thing was fake?" Ryou laughed a little, "If this was a fake, I'd——" Lettuce points to a nearby clock, "We've got a train to catch!" Ryou sighed, "Right, let's go!"

Ichigo thought, "_I've got a train to catch_!" She made a few hand motions, and then—— POOF! She vanished into thin air; leaving a poof of pink smoke behind!

Little did she know that her friends are coming along; Berii is leading them. Azumi said, "I've taught her several ninja techniques that I've learned throughout my years of training of fighting the Baku space dragons. She learned and did each technique perfectly on each of her first tries. Noda and I try to tell you, but you never listen." Mint asks the galactic police officer, "Then what technique was that?"

Azumi sniffs the air, "Teleportation; she can transport herself from one place to another in a matter of moments."

Mint pulls out a thermos of tea and takes a sip from its cup, "She could be anywhere." Then she realized her mistake of words to say, "Probably… even right… behind _us_." She saw everyone's going wide as they stared at her! Mint said in worry, "She's right behind me isn't she?" She slowly turned to see Ichigo staring face-to-face with her. She pinched Mint's nose and sprawled laughing on her back! Mint scowls, "That's not a nice trick, Ichigo!" Azumi sighs, "Too late, she's already on Ryou and Lettuce's train." Mint asks as she points to the girl before her, "Then who's this?"

Wiping her hand across her face, Ichigo changed into Pudding! Tart (human disguise) laughed, "A strawberry pudding, now that's funny and it sounds delicious!"

Mint asks, "How did you do that?" Pudding shows the compact makeup kit Ichigo made from the Level 2 Mew Aqua Disk, "The makeup within it is unlimited, and it provides transformations to its applier." Kish stated another theory, "With the right disk, we can even create several Mew Pendants, maybe a whole new galaxy, one where it's most suitable for all species to survive in." Everyone looks at him with confusion, Keiichiro explains, "Kish, the other guys, and I found a few more Mew Aqua Disks and implanted a device that can locate and measure their power into the robots."

Zakuro told them, "Our train is leaving, and we have tickets for it." Everyone became worried, so they rushed to get on the train. Bavaria (who was recently purified from the worldwide purification last chapter) panted for breath, "The next thing… that I want to go… running on… is a… treadmill."

Lettuce was curious as she saw her friends and asked them, "Was Ichigo worried about me and decided to give you time off as well, only to watch me and Ryou?"

Half of them panicked, they've been discovered! Masaya explained to Lettuce, "You see, she doesn't see your Omiai as a real one, just a trick to find more Mew Aqua Disks." Kish sighed, "And she's on this train, following you, so we're following her." Tart finished, "But we lost track of her."

Ryou sweat drops and sighs out, "If I tricked Lettuce, I would've admitted the truth _before_ going on this trip and invite you _all_ over."

Little did any of them know that Ichigo was nearby, listening to the whole story; she lay down in her seat and began to cry. She thought to herself, "_Boy_, _did I mess up_—— _Big time_. _Lettuce and Ryou are eloping_._ Maybe hanging in Kyoto alone would do me some good; I did save up from my job in the café and being store clerk_."

Ichigo hid away into the bathrooms on the train, she reached into her blood-red carryon and pulled out a different wardrobe. Quickly as possible, she changed her clothes. As she walked out, she had dressed herself in a blue denim mini-skirt, lime green tube top shirt, pair of bright yellow sneakers, short pink socks, a violet sleeveless vest, a pair of gold-tinted sunglasses, and a bright-white baseball cap. She casually walked amongst her friends without having them recognize her.

She thought of calling her parents, went to the phone, dialed their number, and waited. She heard her father's voice first, "Hello, this is the Momomiya residence… well in an apartment complex that is." Ichigo started to speak, "Hi, dad." He responded, "Ichigo? ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? Your mother and I have heard about your accident!" Ichigo sighs, "Dad, that was almost two months ago; get over it. Plus I'm an adult now."

Her mother took over the phone, "Where are you, Ichigo darling?" Ichigo replies, "I'm heading for Kyoto. One of my friends is having an Omiai; I'm depressed because I've misjudged it for something else. I'm thinking of taking a trip of healing just to get me back on my feet." Her mother asks, "How is it going between you and Masaya?" Ichigo replies, "He's glad to be home again, as much as I am, Mom. Love to Dad." Her mother finishes, "Have fun, sweetie, bye!"

Back at her parents' apartment, her mother, Sakura, told her husband, Shintaro, the whole story she's heard from their daughter. He had a blank stare, and then said, "I think my daughter is going to elope with that jerk Aoyama." Sakura said to her husband, "Actually, it's her decision alone. I think they'd make a good pair now." Shintaro sobbed, "It really hurts to be old! Because everyday I still feel like Ichigo is still 6 years old and off to kindergarten."

In Kyoto, the others went to look for Ichigo, while Lettuce and Ryou are off and away on their date. Little did any of them know is that she's teleported to her apartment to retrieve something really important, her purse (it's good to have her wallet with her, but it would've raised hell if she lost other items)!

In a traditional Japanese hotel in New Osaka, Lettuce and Ryou were getting settled in. Neither of them knows that the other workers in the café are also there to rest up.

In Kish's room, Ichigo teleported in there to talk to him, that startled him! He gasps, "Where have you been, Ichigo? We couldn't find you on the train." Ichigo said, "I've mistaken Lettuce and Ryou's Omiai for some mission in disguise." Bavaria walks in and almost screams with the sight of Ichigo before her, she says to her, "Don't do that!" Ichigo asks her new alien friend, "You can still teleport, right?" Bavaria nervously nods, "Yeah. Why?"

Ichigo says, "During their time away, I've thought of taking over the café's management. But I've been thinking that we may need some extra waitresses and waiters. I may have mastered the ninja art of metamorphosis and doppelgangers, but it would take a lot out of me. So I'm asking you if you could help me while they're enjoying themselves."

Bavaria sighs, "Sounds reasonable. But what about the others?" Ichigo explains, "None of the customers would believe a Mint that would actually work instead of drinking tea and designing new fashions; Lettuce and Ryou are busy with their Omiai, so leave them be; Pudding would be a handful; Tart would just back her up with her café/circus tricks; some of them are used to the normal Zakuro, not an unusually friendly one; Berii slacks off and eats sweet more than she serves, seeing her doing the opposite would be scary——"

Before she could continue listing her reasons, Bavaria sighs, "Okay, I get the point! What about the Mew Aqua Disks?" Ichigo pulled three Level 1 Disks out of her carryon, "I'm working on that now; I've found these on the train, near the drinking fountain." Bavaria sighs, "These Level 1 Disks are popping up everywhere on Earth, multiplying like rabbits."

Kish said to her, "The makeup kit you and Masha made is capable of transforming the makeup's wearer into anybody else; Pudding has discovered that beforehand. By the way, how did you make that Level 2 Mew Aqua Disk into that item with Masha anyway?" Ichigo answered, "It told me to. And it even showed me how. Well, gotta go, it's nighttime." POOF! Ichigo teleported in a puff and a cloud of pink smoke, Bavaria sighed, "I hope we could do that, that way Dark Green wouldn't locate us."

Two hours later, in the halls, Lettuce just walked out of the hot springs with Ryou in after-bathing robes. (Mixed bath) Ryou said, "Jeez, it's the middle of spring and very few couples arrive, either they are too busy or it's just not much of their luck this week." Lettuce said to Ryou, "Who would've thought the other girls would be more shy to see us?"

Her answer was kept secret from both her and Ryou. For Mint, Pudding, Zakuro, Berii, Keiichiro, Tart, Meguro, and Pai are standing hidden from their view. Mint's mind was broken, she thought to herself, "_Jeez, Ichigo and Zakuro has a bigger bust than Pudding and I do, but Lettuce beats us in _that_ kind of competition!_" Berii said, "We should head to our rooms; dinner will be on soon."

Zakuro said, "Hey, has anybody seen Masaya?" Mint grew in denial, "Maybe he's found a few more Mew Aqua Disks in the hot springs."

In Masaya's room, he found Ichigo (in an after-bath robe), waiting for him. Masaya sighed, "There you are, did you just come out of the hot springs?" Ichigo sighs, "I'm thinking maybe this would be okay if we spent one night here and head back to the café in the morning."

Masaya agreed, "Okay." Then he pointed at the food served for him and another, "Hey; did you just move into my room or something? Never mind, let's just eat."

Surprisingly, in several other couples' rooms, the same particular food is being served for their dinner.

In Bavaria and Kish's room, they enjoyed every bite of it. Kish said to Bavaria, "This stuff is wonderful!" Between bites, Bavaria agreed with Kish, "Really delicious!" Kish said, "Man, I wonder how some of the others feel if they had this kind of dish!"

In Pudding and Tart's room, they had no idea what they are eating but they went for each bite anyway. Tart sighs after drinking some red liquid, "This stuff is _really_ good." Pudding said between munches, "I've brought candy if you would like, Tart." Tart smiles, "That would be great, Pudding."

In Berii and Meguro's room, they also enjoyed each bite without knowing what it is. Meguro says, "We should try serving this in the café." Berii said, "We should see what it is first."

In Lettuce and Ryou's room, they alone found a card that explained what it was. Ryou read it first, "Grilled viper, Kyoto style; salamanders with walnuts on the side cooked the traditional Japanese way; and freshly squeezed snapping turtle's blood." Lettuce asks, "The special menu they serve to newlyweds?" Ryou nodded, "Guaranteed to give whoever eats this lots of energy." But they ate some more, ignoring the fact that the ingredients were from reptiles.

After discovering the menu cards——

Bavaria freaked, "Snapping turtle?" Kish froze, "Vipers and salamanders?" Bavaria fell on her back, "I can't believe I ate a ton of that stuff." Kish calmed down, "Must be some sort of ancient edible aphrodisiac."

Tart nervously gulps, "Any water in those bags, Pudding?" Pudding checks her bag, "Plenty." She hands it to the poor alien as he chugs on it. Pudding became a little worried, "They must really go all out for honeymooners."

Berii and Meguro looked at each other, and said in unison, "Um, maybe not."

Ichigo ate the most before discovering the menu card! Masaya said, "If you're going to be sick, I'm right here." Ichigo looked at the most important part on the card, 'Special menu we serve to newlyweds', she said, "I'm not married, and that wedding we had years ago was just pretend!"

Ichigo ran downstairs to find something to do to work off the excess energy she got from the food. Soon, she found Zakuro and Keiichiro playing ping-pong. She looked at them and said, "Don't tell me you two ate that too!" They said nothing and continued playing. With one swift smash, Zakuro beats Keiichiro in a flash! Ichigo gasped, "You did?" Zakuro said, "If you meant those newlyweds' meals, then yes."

Bavaria came down with Kish, "Aw, man. They've got first dibs on that game!" Kish sighed, "Either both couples of each room sleep in the same bed or stay up all night playing games, that sounds overrated for my current position."

Tart came by with Pudding, "We should head back to the café, or our apartments, before things get out of control."

Ichigo sighs, "I'm staying until the next day."

Then the alerting instinct sparked. Ichigo said, "Someone is here, and it's an alien." She follows the presence outside, "Whoever it is, she sounds totally… focused onto her mission." Masaya readied for anything that may come up. Ichigo made an estimate, "I'd say she's a size 11, about 110 pounds, 5 and a half to 6 feet tall—— And she has a bust size almost up to the G-46 mark, almost close to mine—— Ah… a mechanical hand."

Bavaria was amazed, "How do you know she has a mechanical hand?" Ichigo answers, "'Cause she's standing right behind you. MOVE!" Bavaria dodges to the left, saw the silvery mechanical hand and grabbed onto the wrist, sending its owner towards the pavement! ZAP! The owner of that hand teleported in an upright position! She's precisely by Ichigo's estimate when it comes to sizes, and although she's pretty; she's got pink hair and orange eyes.

Bavaria backed up, "Oh no! It's Barbie!" Pudding joked, "Doesn't look like the American doll." Barbie scolded Bavaria, "It's Barbecue; you bitch!" Pudding's humor wore thing, "Another rude alien girl named after snack food."

Lettuce's voice was heard, "Do you mind, Ms. Barbecue? Ryou and I are intent on getting married soon, and you had to follow Ichigo and these 'traitors of your race' all the way to Kyoto, now you're going to pay!" Everyone looked up to find Lettuce (her hair seems a little messed up, but she's still okay) and Ryou (looking almost half-exhausted)!

Barbecue asks, "What's with them?" Ryou blushes, "We were having a good time until your fight woke us up." Lettuce nods, "Now's my turn to fight, Ichigo!"

Lettuce holds her pendant in front of her and says "**Mew Mew Lettuce**! **Metamorphosis**!" She's surrounded by light. She holds her arms up and light twirls around her, dressing her in her outfit (green tube top with four fin-like skirt parts (like Ichigo's but no under skirt, just a body-suit bottom), two puffy sleeves, a long ponytail band (to make her long Mew ponytail), knee-length boots, a single garter, and a choker with he pendant on it). She leaps forward and her ribbon/antenna-like streamers flow from the top of her now neon lime-green hair. She then does a little hand clap/stomp thing reminiscent of a Mexican hat dance. She ends with her arms above her head as her ribbons make a heart around her.

Barbecue smirks, "You're mine, geek!" She charges for Lettuce at full throttle at the balcony!

Lettuce dodges the tackle by jumping off the rails of the balcony and replies, "Geek? My friends and I have been called many things in the past. But what does that make you? A babe? A slut? A pig? A freak? Or a geek?"

Suddenly, after jumping from the balcony, Mew Aqua Disks formed as levitating steps for her to land on and use as safety landing steppingstones.

Mew Lettuce lifts her hands and calls out, "**Lettuce** **Castanets**!" The green castanets with red ribbons formed in her hands. She played them like a pro in a dancing spiral and shouted, "**Ribbon** **Lettuce** **Flash**!" She launched _huge_ streams of water energized with power from her hands against the alien villainess.

The extraterrestrial elf was knocked out cold. One by one, those defending the Earth with the Mews or is in fact is a Mew Mew collected each Mew Aqua Disk that was discovered.

Ichigo sighs, "That was a relief, true that I didn't do anything in battle, but at least I'm myself again." Then at that moment, she was wrong; the heat struck in! Her face turned bright red, her tail and ears popped out in the process! Kish said, "Don't worry, nobody's watching. Nobody but our allies that is, excluding the people and animals we're all protecting."

Lettuce laughs as she changes back to a normal woman and passes the Disks to Ichigo, "It's okay, at least we're doing our mission." She headed back to Ryou in their room.

Ichigo grumbled as her piece of amplified heat grew and grew, "This is starting to get _beyond_ personal!" Ryou got a little nervous, "Must've been the food you ate." Ichigo replies, "We'll leave you and Lettuce alone. I'll try to take care of the café." Pudding asks while fanning her flushed face, "How do you expect _us_ _all_ to leave with _some luggage_ and several Level 5 Mew Aqua Disks and while we're _placed_ in lusting heat?"

"Easy, focus that heat into ninja technique energy." Ichigo played with her fingers and (POOF!) teleported everyone with her!

Lettuce smiles, "There's less chance of them being detected by Dark Green, by the way we're becoming stronger and stronger." Ryou's robe began to slip a little as he turned to her, "So, what now? It seems like _real_ magic is helping out with our own _imitation_ magic." Lettuce said to him as her robes begin to slip, "Shh… just kiss me."

And the future couple did.

Can anybody find me somebody to (love)

Each morning I get up I'm tired of it all

Can't barely stand on my feet

Take a look in the mirror and cry

What are you doing to me

I have spent all my years believin' in you

But I just can't get no relief

But somebody

Somebody

Can anybody find me somebody to love

Got no feel I got no rhythm

I just keep losing my beat

I'm okay I'm alright

It shows that there's no defeat

I just gotta get out of this prison cell

One day I'm gonna be free

Lord somebody

Somebody

Can anybody find me somebody to love

(She works hard) Everyday

I try and I try and I try

But everybody wants to put me down

They say I'm going crazy

They say I got a lot of wonder in my brain

Got no common sense

I've got nobody left to believe

(Find her somebody to love)

(Find her somebody to love)

(Find her somebody to love)

(Find her somebody to love)

(Find her somebody to love)

(Find her somebody to love)

(Can anybody find me)

Somebody To Love

(Find me somebody to love)

(Find me somebody to love)

(Find me somebody to love)

(Find me somebody to love)

(Find me somebody to love)

To be continued…

(Next chapter; an all-expense paid trip to China? Is Pudding going home? Oh no! She's getting married to her fiancé! This is really going to hurt Tart's heart! Give me other ideas of what to do, please?)

(A/N: Give any ideas. Like whom should Mint get married to now, what should be in Pudding's future, etc.?)


	7. Pudding’s Chinese Life Ends

**Tokyo Mew Mew Z**

Ch. 7: Pudding's Chinese Life Ends

About 5 days after a happy Lettuce and Ryou returned, Pudding has invited everyone back to her home in China.

As soon as they reached Pudding's family home, which took about half-a-week's worth of ocean travel, they reacted with awe; it was more like a Chinese palace than a normal house.

Ichigo gawked at it, "I'm impressed, why do you need so much just to pay the bills for this kind of place, especially when you now also live in Japan?" Lettuce sighs, "It looks like it costs about a billion yen, according to Japanese currency checking."

Pudding sighs with an unimpressed voice, "Unfortunately, I've lost my wallet and couldn't find my mother's stash when we were fighting the aliens. Plus this old place is mortgaged to be only a livable 83 Yuan (1250 ¥ ($10))." Mint sighs, "Yeah, governments gone from expensive to cheap… thanks to us, the leaving the planet gig, and the Mew Aqua Disks." Zakuro agrees, "And barely a person on this planet knows how to apply them or use them, except for us."

Nowadays, anybody dumb enough to find some Mew Aqua, or even a Mew Aqua Disk, they are almost guaranteed to have an entire fortune just by holding just one of them: a single Mew Aqua for $1,000 dollars and a single Level 1 Mew Aqua Disk for $1 billion dollars (a thousand times more for each higher level).

Pudding opens the gates, the place looked like it has never been inhabited for quite some time.

Ichigo simply said, "Looks like the maids are in the house for housekeeping."

Within an hour before Pudding's siblings arrived, Ichigo has speed-cleaned the palace from top to bottom; with Pudding telling her what should be cleaned and where some things should go properly.

As the matured siblings of Pudding arrived… they were amazed at how clean it's become! Honcha was amazed, "Man, they must've arrived two days before us! The place is really clean!" Pudding overheard her little brother say that (from a high overhead window), "Great, they think we didn't arrive later than that of today."

In one of the bathrooms, Tart was admiring his elven looks: long elf ears and flowing brownish red hair in a ponytail, then he imagined Pudding and he being a married couple in happiness. The door opens, Bavaria sees him and says, "Hey, Pudding's brothers and sister are here, turn your holographic human mode back on."

Tart smiles and obeys, "Okay." The holographic human version of himself concealed what wasn't 'human' as the tiny device was activated.

As he reached the outside, he saw Pudding's young siblings; Chancha, Lucha, Hanacha, Honcha, and Heicha, they saw him (luckily he's in human-like form) and Lucha shouts, "An intruder, get him!"

But, being innocent and brave as possible, Tart just stood his ground and got flattened by them tackling him to the ground. Pudding was surprised by the way they acted towards him, and charged into the dog pile (or 'monkey pile' if you wanna call it) and pulled him out! He became flat as a piece of toilet paper (anime cartoon imagination, sorry), she wagged him out and BAMF! He's back to normal (in 'human' form that is)!

Tart, in a daze, said to his beloved Pudding, "Man, your siblings are a very lively bunch." Pudding goes to check him out for any possible wounds, "I hope you can forgive them." Tart says, "I do." Heicha looks confused, "What's going on here, Pudding? What about Yuebin?"

Tart snapped out of his daze, "Yuebin? Now why does that name sound so familiar?" Pudding got up and said, "I don't know, maybe you owe him money?" Tart says, "I know that name rings a couple of bells at the top of my head, but I don't know where."

BAM! A fist of a martial artist crashed down onto Tart's head, sending the latter to crash into the dirt face-first! Yuebin Ron, the brown-red haired man sandwich, martial artist, and (at worse) Pudding's fiancé, has arrived!

Finally, she remembered, "Yuebin? What are you doing here?" Yuebin comes close to her and kisses her, "What kind of greeting is that to your fiancé?"

Tart became distraught! He saw the jerk kiss Pudding, as he got up… he gags out, "Anybody feeling like to use me as a punching bag or something for target practice of some sort, DO IT." Mint pulls out a bow and arrow from out of nowhere and aims for the side of Tart's hair. Ringo and Ichigo held her back so she wouldn't kill him!

Then someone unusual came along, a Chinese martial arts master/sensei with a medium-length beard and hair beginning to grey, through the front gate. Pudding's siblings recognize him, "Hi, dad!"

Tart asked, "Did they say 'dad'?" Berii nodded. Tart quickly turned to check for any similarities between father and children, "Well, I guess some children don't turn out like their parents." Then to Pudding's father, "No offense." He said to Tart, "There isn't any taken, young man."

Then later, inside Pudding's house… Pudding became surprised, "The wedding's going on?" Her father explained, "It won't if don't want to soon. But Yuebin is insistent." Pudding looked at her friends, who just minded their own business. When in reality, poor Tart is trying to recover from heartbreak.

Pudding got up and said, "I'm going outside." She did, tears began to roll down her cheeks. She looked at Koi ponds to watch the fish, then the faint light from the moon, the stars, and light in the house showed her sad reflection.

Look at me

You may think you see

Who I really am

But you'll never know me

Every day it's as if I play a part

Now I see if I wear a mask I can fool the world

But I cannot fool my heart

Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me

When will my reflection show who I am inside I am now

In a world where I have to hide my heart

And what I believe in

But somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart

And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me

Why is my reflection someone I don't know

Must I pretend that I'm someone else

For all time

When will my reflection show who I am inside

There's a heart that must be free to fly

That burns with a need to know the reason why

Why must we all conceal

What we think

How we feel

Must there be a secret me

I'm forced to hide

I won't pretend that

I'm someone else

For all time

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside

Pudding got up and cried on a nearby stone bench, "I'm not the child I was once, but at least I try to get by." Yuebin looks at Pudding, comes by her, and asks, "What's wrong, Pudding?" Pudding sighs, "You may feel ready to get married, but I don't." Then she walked away into the darkness. Yuebin sighs, "I guess after 13 years that you still like that elf-like alien Tart." He knows that Pudding is in fact Mew Pudding because he was there and he saw it.

Tart walked aimlessly around the halls, then he came across what appeared to be a sword with golden hilt, a long red tassel coming from the end of the handle, a top half of the blade missing, and an emerald jewel at the center of the blade and the hilt, hanging off the wall. He felt a need to hold it in his hands…

"You admire the Sword of Thunder?"

Tart quickly turned to see Pudding's father, nervously he replied, "Yes. I'm sorry." The father of his beloved smiled, "No need to be." Tart was confused. The martial arts master answered, "The Sword of Thunder was a gift centuries ago. It was said to have special magical powers. And look at the blade more carefully, what do you see?"

Tart checked the blade of the sword, Chinese markings; a cross with an x without its center on top of four small squares (Chinese for 'thunder'), surrounded by several mystical markings. Then he saw his reflection upon the blade.

Tart said, "I see my reflection and mystical symbols in Chinese, sir." Pudding's father said to Tart, "Make a sweep with the blade." Tart did and the seemingly broken blade extended into an unbroken sword with a long, perfect, and unblemished blade! The master said to Tart, "It can extend into a long and strong blade and it can only be wielded by those of pure hearts and true powers. Its aura tells me that you've caused trouble in the past, but you were cleansed of all evils you've done in the end."

Tart sighs, "I was. But then sometime during the war I've developed feelings for your daughter, Pudding, but before that she developed a bond with me." Pudding, who found her father and Tart talking, sighs and replies, "He speaks the truth." Tart continues, "I've been a kid for too long, please I need help to be an adult!" Then he shook his head, "I meant to say be a man! TRAIN ME PLEASE, MASTER!"

The martial arts master nodded, "I'll see you and your other friends tomorrow morning."

Tart was confused. He looked behind him and found the Mew Mews.

Pudding's father explained, "They seem eager to train as well."

Ichigo said, "We sure are, sensei."

Next morning, Tart was as asleep as a baby… but then came along a loud noise of an alarm clock!

Bavaria was at it, "Alright, Prince Charming! Rise and shine!" Tart asks, "Am I late?" Kish came by, stuffing his little friend's face full of breakfast foods, "No time to talk, remember it's our first day of training, everyone that's not a Mew Mew or connected with them seems to be okay with knowing that some of us are on their side now, we have to listen to whatever sensei says, and——"

Ichigo pokes her head into Tart's sleeping quarters and says to the three space elves, "The class is going to begin in three minutes." That caught Tart's attention immediately, making feel more awake than ever, "It's WHAT?" He quickly changed into a Gi and rushed for the courtyard, where the class is going to begin.

Surprisingly, the elven features of some of the students do not disturb Pudding's father, as Yuebin once told him the full details from long ago.

The martial arts master said, "According to your boss, Ryou Shirogane; some of you use superhuman capabilities far beyond normal. So some of you will have to go _beyond_ what normal human students would do. Miss Mint Aizawa?" Mint stepped forward, the master handed her a bow and arrow. He pointed to her where to aim and fire, straight at the top of a tall wooden pole. She fired and hit dead shot at it.

Pudding's father turns to young Tart and says to him, "Tart, retrieve the arrow. And try not to call on those alien 'techno-powers' you used to use, and rely on a different one." Tart sighs, "That's what I'm going to do, master." The master mentions, while motioning Ichigo and Lettuce to bring something that seems light to them, to Tart, "You're missing something."

Inside the box Ichigo and Lettuce were carrying was two circular weights. The master then tied a weight on each of Tart's hands, "They represent discipline and strength. You need both to reach the arrow."

Tart couldn't believe how hard it is, but he reminds himself that he has to do this for Pudding as much as possible. As he tried his first try… the weights immediately hauled him down to ground the second he held on to the pole!

Let's get down to business to defeat the Huns

Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?

You're the saddest bunch I ever met

But you can bet before we're through

Mister, I'll make a man out of you

Then came archery, Mint outdid everyone.

Tranquil as a forest

But on fire within

At the top of the palace, while trying to balance a bucket on his head, Tart was only able to keep it on his head for 5 seconds.

Once you find your center you are sure to win

You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot

And you haven't got a clue

That afternoon later… came fishing with their bare hands for dinner. Ichigo outdid them!

Somehow I'll make a man out of you

Mint launched flaming arrow after flaming arrow at running students!

Tart was losing focus!

I'm never gonna catch my breath

As one struck poor Kish in the bum—— "OW!"

Say good-bye to those who knew me

While trying to break a big boulder with a karate chop, Mint cringed in pain!

Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym

Match after match, practice martial arts was too much for Tart to handle. Pudding couldn't do a thing about it, but watch.

This guy's got 'em scared to death

Hope he doesn't see right through me

Poor Pai couldn't handle being above a few feet with deep water around him.

Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

On a night of fighting against extreme pain humans would feel, poor Tart couldn't take much more of it.

(Be a man)

We must be swift as the coursing river

(Be a man)

With all the force of a great typhoon

(Be a man)

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

A week has passed… Tart couldn't do it; he just doesn't have it.

Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive

Heed my every order and you might survive

You're unsuited for the rage of war

So pack up, go home you're through

How could I make a man out of you?

But then Pudding came along and slapped him across the face.

The angry expression in her eyes was enough to convince him that all he was thinking about was how much of a kid he's still being and he has to grow out of it; and try harder than ever before!

(Be a man)

We must be swift as the coursing river

(Be a man)

With all the force of a great typhoon

(Be a man)

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Finally, he was able to retrieve the arrow Mint fired.

(Be a man)

We must be swift as the coursing river

(Be a man)

With all the force of a great typhoon

(Be a man)

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

Within another week of hard martial arts training… Tart actually experienced on how to be more grown up. At last, he was allowed to try practicing a few swordsman skills with the Sword of Thunder.

After a few more swings of the reduced blade, Tart sensed Yuebin arriving close to him. "What do you want, Yuebin?" Yuebin said, "It's only two weeks and Pudding Fong and I will be officially married." Tart closed his eyes, "And probably, the groom will also claim ownership of the Sword of Thunder?"

Yuebin said the most ridiculous thing Tart ever heard, "I don't care about that old antique, our line of humanity may end anyway because of some of these crazy girls' friendship with you."

Tart placed the Sword down, turned to Yuebin slowly, and he sternly growled out, "Don't you dare say a thing like that about them or about this Sword… you hurt Pudding more emotionally than you hurt me physically. My race came from this beautiful planet originally… then the nightmarish destruction drove us off to a planet filled with wastelands and caves of even more nightmares! That Sword means more than an old antique to her family. Besides, those girls are more human than any human or elf is, even you. You arrogant carefree son of a bitch."

Pudding's voice was heard, "Tart. Yuebin. That's enough."

They both turn to see Pudding, with tears in her eyes.

She has heard the whole thing between them. "When I was a little girl… I've lost my mother, my father has always been away on a journey, I was left alone to take care of my siblings, I needed money to support them but it was all at the family home in China, I've become a street performer to get some money, my days of being a normal human girl are long gone, so are the others', I was a crazy energetic little girl, I was crushed to learn my father betrothed me with Yuebin, then I made friends with Tart when he was my enemy but it was a lot more than friendship, I tried to kiss him when the war ended, then he was gone, every moment I'd thought about him reminded me never to think about anyone else… now look at me, I'm still a Mew Mew, but I'm no longer the girl that I was all those long years ago. I'm going to follow my own path."

With that she's off like the wind.

Tart sternly said, "At least I know the fragility of her heart."

Yuebin asked, "Is that a challenge?"

Tart grinned, "Bring it!"

Before anyone could throw a punch, they both heard screams from inside the palace, some of which were each cut short!

Tart leaped down to find out what was wrong, he found his allies and asked, "What's wrong?"

Kish said, "It's Marinade Rose, she took what's left of Pudding's family!"

Pudding came along, "WHAT? Who's Marinade Rose?" Tart sighs, "It's a girl from my race that took a liking to me before I met you, and I was too stupid to see it. Ever since Kish, Pai, and I returned to our hellish home, when we were to be locked up, she wanted me out because she thought I would be able to understand her feelings… I did but I declined. Then she ordered me to be locked up for eternity."

Yuebin sighs, "Well, some of us have pasts haunting us."

Pudding growls, "This doesn't concern you, Yuebin. Now it's personal; she kidnapped my brothers, sister, and father." Before going into battle, she felt a strong hand holding onto her wrist, it was Tart's!

Tart looked straight into her eyes and said, "Well, it concerns me, Marinade Rose is cunning and vicious, if you let your guard down she'll kill not just you, but the rest of your family. That's why I'm going with you! Because of you, I was able to become stronger within your father's training. I won't let myself lose you again! I love you, Mew Pudding!"

Pudding took it in well… she smiled and said, "Let's go get him, Taru-Taru." He used the teleportation technique he learned from Ichigo, came back to Pudding with the Sword of Thunder, and placed it into a necklace around his neck. Tart snarls, "We're gonna kick Rose's ass!"

She takes the device and kisses it, saying "**Mew Mew Pudding**! **Metamorphosis**!" She raises it above her head and places it on her forehead, it disappears leaving her monkey-like symbol glow a bright yellow, her monkey ears formed, and her nails glow for a second. Ribbons wrap around her and give her her armbands, and then her furry brown fingerless gloves. She is wrapped again and gets an acrobatic two-piece Chinese battle suit, and then she bends over and her tail pops out the back. She curls up and twirls forward, then ends posed like a monkey.

At the Forbidden City, Pudding's family is being held hostage there, while inside a trolley car dangling on a cable like a box of worms on a hook. It's not just Pudding's brothers and sister, but a lot of other children as well.

Tart and Mew Pudding arrived; facing the vicious brunette alien dressed in a bikini-like garment the other aliens wear!

Tart growled, "Where's Pudding's family, the Fongs?" Marinade Rose calmly said to her two opponents, "They're in my hands, dangling. Now the both of you have two choices. Tart; live and join me as my groom… or die with the lowly Earth human you fell in love with. Mew Pudding; let die your father or… suffer your little siblings and other little children."

Mew Pudding saw what Rose was planning, she screamed out, "Leave them out of this! Your fight is with me and Tart!"

Marinade Rose responded, "We are who we are, we all have a choice to make! Now choose!" She lets go of the cable, and the martial arts master parent of Pudding's, making them both plummet to the ground.

Tart quickly made his choice and said to Pudding, "You get the children, I'll get your father!"

They dashed for their targets! Tart charged for his martial arts master, caught him, and landed abruptly on his feet. Mew Pudding grabbed the cable and held onto the roof of the middle palace! Even though it was heavy and the roof is fragile, Mew Pudding struggles to save the younger ones!

Appearing right beside her was Marinade Rose who said to her, "Bad choice." Mew Pudding gasped in fear and grasped tighter as Rose was about to strike…

"**Ribbon**! **Strawberry** **Check**!" A blast of red light shot Rose up into the air, almost nailing her!

Everyone looked in the direction of the attack… the Mew Mews, the fugitive elven aliens, the Saint Rose Crusaders, and most of the population of the Chinese city has arrived to help out!

"HEY! YOU BITCH! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" "YEAH, TRYING TO KILL MEW PUDDING, JUST FOR TRYING TO SAVE HER FAMILY AND A BUNCH OF KIDS?" "YOU MESS WITH ONE OF THE MEW MEWS, YOU MESS WITH ALL OF US!" "NOT JUST ALL OF US! YOU MESS WITH THE ENTIRE PLANET!"

Inspired by the courage of the people, Mew Pudding called to the other Mew Mews, "Mew Mews, these roof tiles are fragile and this is really heavy! Grab it and hurry!"

Mew Ichigo and Princess Azumi arrive to catch the trolley car from underneath, while Mew Mint is slows down the fall with her flight! The children are safe!

But soon, Mew Pudding was not! Tart noticed this and teleported, using his _own_ power (not the common one the other aliens use), and grabbed onto her before an orange-colored fireball-like blast from Marinade struck her! The blast hits them both dead on, sending them both crashing to the ground!

They slowly got up, Mew Pudding asks, "How are they?"

Lucha says, "We're alive!"

"But they're not!"

Hearing that from Marinade Rose; Pudding and Tart looked up to see another blast bigger than the last one coming at them both! They held onto each other and closed their eyes!

They opened their eyes again to see they were in a safer location, they looked to see that the blast caught Yuebin Ron and Pudding's father instead, the blow struck only them as they substituted themselves for Mew Pudding and Tart!

Yuebin Ron's last words were, "Take good care of her, you idiot." Pudding's father said, "I have no regrets, my daughter, live your own life," at that, they both died.

Marinade Rose appeared before the despairing Tart and Mew Pudding, "Are you ready to give in?" Tart growled, "Not yet!" He charged in at her, but with a simple stroke of her pinkie, she tossed him like a rag doll! She explains how she was able to do that, "If you were able to join us again, Dark Green would've given you the super-strength formula."

Tart realized, he thought in his head, '_That's what's making them all our enemies?_'

Marinade said to him, "After I'm done with you, I'm going after your new girlfriend."

That was enough to enhance the fires within Tart to beyond their limits; he angrily looks back up at his opponent and growls as he gets back on his feet.

With a smile, Marinade Rose said to him, "Mew Pudding and I are gonna have a hell of a time!"

Tart's hair suddenly goes wild (and apparently like a wind's blowing upwards on him (almost like in 'Dragon Ball Z')) and turns into a pale orange color! Then a green Yin and Yang mark appeared on his left outer upper arm, while a golden monkey mark appeared on the other.

Noticing the phenomena, Marinade calmly asked, "What in all the Hells in all the universe is going on?"

Tart said, "DIE!" He charged in at her, she confidently struck her hand out at him, but to her surprise, Tart's tiny toe was apparently was strong enough to out-strength her entire body, as he sent her flying with a flick of it!

She pulled out a small metallic vile and drank a dark green-colored clear liquid (that's the formula she spoke of) from it, and then suddenly she later became a pink-haired superwoman (not the hero, it's a figure of speech)! She charged at Tart, but still even though drinking more of the formula strengthened her, she's still no match for him!

Honcha said, "WHOA! Tart's now like a Super Saiyan, except somehow he's not one!"

After being landed with what seemed to be 10 of his punches, Marinade asked him, "Have you discovered how to be Super-charged? How were you able to land 20 fast and hard punches on me?"

Super-Tart said, "Actually, I've landed 100 punches on you."

Mew Pudding leaped into the air, "**Pudding** **Ring**!" Two spinning rings of light appeared beneath her in midair, they merged together and she caught them as she landed. The light vanished and formed into a circular ring-like golden tambourine with golden bells and a ruby Mew gem with a smaller darker orange-brown ring with a small bell. Then the smaller one launched out in a spinning flight, her free hand caught with ease!

Mew Pudding shook them around and flips forward at her target, "**Ribbon**! **Pudding** **Ring** **Inferno**!" The background changed into the likeness of the Chinese mountain landscape, she created a trench, flowing through the trench was a golden river of light! The target of her attack got enclosed in a golden orange Jell-O blob-like barrier!

Still, Marinade Rose was still strong enough to break out of the barrier!

Mew Pudding panicked a little, "I need a new attack."

Suddenly, the weapons of four of the other Mew Mews (only Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, and Zakuro) came around Mew Pudding's Pudding Rings and merged together with them! The Strawberry Bell merged with the smaller Ring, the Mint Arrow became part of the top of the bigger Ring's Mew gem, the Lettuce Castanets attached to different sides of the Mew Gem, and the Zakuro Whip wrapped itself around the smaller Ring.

The name of the new weapon for Pudding came out from her head escaping her lips, "**Pudding** **Rings** **Version** **Up**!"

Super-Tart waited for the powered-up Marinade Rose to attack, she finally did; with several pink fireballs blast from something that resembles a harmonica, "**Crystal**! **Rosemary** **Super** **Shock**!"

Super-Tart grins as he spoke to her, "Don't make me laugh." He pulls out the old toy/weapon he had, "**Metal** **Clam**," he pulls out the Sword of Thunder and swung it in a half-circular motion to extend the blade, it worked! The Sword of Thunder now looks like a promising sword to use! "**Sword** **of** **Thunder**!"

Super-Tart spun in a circular motion and shouted, "**Crystal**! **Tart** **Mandra Gora Shockwaves**!" Green vines made up of energy flowed from Tart's body and each one's end produced a set of jaws that set out orange-colored energy shockwaves at his target!

The Super Shocks have been canceled out by the Shockwaves, paralyzing the powered-up Marinade Rose in her tracks.

Super-Tart shouts to Mew Pudding, "NOW, MEW PUDDING!" Mew Pudding shouts, "Right!"

She sent her enlarged big Ring at Marinade, which later formed a for targeting circles, "**Ribbon**! **Pudding** **Ring** **Inferno** **Special**!" She leaped through the air with the smaller Ring in front of her, going through the larger Ring; she was encased within a golden crystalline mountain that's more like a missile homing in on her target!

As the giant projectile struck, a large explosion occurred, Mew Pudding leaped out with both enlarged Pudding Rings in her hands, unscathed! As the yellow smoke cleared, there was Marinade Rose, completely encased in a majestic Jell-O mold-like crystalline energy barrier.

Now the only difference in her now is that she is no longer evil looking, just more innocent than she was first met.

Super-Tart and Mew Pudding hauled her out… she woke up, only very weakly, "Tart, I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. Use the Mew Aqua Disks, save the universe alongside the Mew Mews." At that, a Mew Aqua Disk (Level 3) lifted above her dying body. "Grow up happily with Pudding." At that, she was gone.

Super-Tart suddenly reverted back to a normal Tart. He said to Pudding, "The formula which empowers my people turns them not only into super-charged super-creatures, but also into slaves under Dark Green's power. Rose was my best friend, now I understand."

They approached the other Mew Mews, together, Mew Pudding and Tart said, "We're getting married and we're all going back to Japan; we've got a universe to save."

To be continued…

(Next chapter; mysteriously, the Mew Mews are becoming more and more different; for example Ichigo is becoming more and more like Catwoman (the heroine not the villainess) and more like a cat, will they combine the two of each others' new souls?)

(A/N: Give me any idea for what I should put in. PLEASE!)


	8. Zakuro’s Future Prediction for the Mews

**Tokyo Mew Mew Z**

Ch. 8: Zakuro's Future Prediction for the Mews

A week after they returned from China, things were really busy since they returned working in the café.

One day… while giving an order to a customer, in her sleep in fact: Ichigo seemed really busy, even when she doesn't seem to be paying any attention.

(A/N: I bet you heard of sleepwalking, but sleep-working?)

A mysterious fellow noticed Ichigo, even through the waitress clothes, "Ichigo Momomiya? Where the hell have you been for the past two months?"

Ichigo's eyes and head exhaustedly twitched towards the customer, whom she recognized as her boss when she worked as a department store clerk. She said, "I prefer this job better, I'm sorry, Buru."

Buru smirked, "'Sorry' isn't good enough, I hope if you go missing again, you won't have another job on this planet ever again." Ryou wanted to interject and protect her from that.

Ichigo suddenly frowned, "Okay… let's try the remix," and then grabbed her old boss by the collar in one hand and lifted him into the air, "I'm sorry… for wasting every second of my life, working for gross, disgusting, skirt-chasing, untalented, egotistical, self-centered monster like you. You're nothing more to me than a bug on the windshield of my life, and believe me I've swatted much nastier flies than you. You know what? I don't like you."

Buru shivered in fear to her apparent superiority over him, "Okay, I'll leave you alone! I'm sorry! Besides I was kidding!" Ichigo kicked him out of the café like a football!

Then she snapped back into reality, looked outside the open doors she kicked him out of and shouted out, "Sorry! I've wanted to do that for years! Besides, I'm already taken!"

A middle-aged woman among the customers said, "My hero!" then followed up by a crowd of customers praising to Ichigo for her act against her old boss!

As the day of work was done, Ichigo and the other members of the café gang went out for a time off…

Kish asked, "Was it fair of you to use your superhuman strength to send that guy flying across the horizon?" Mint nonchalantly says, "Who cares? At least Ichigo saved herself from unemployment, so said Ryou."

Zakuro stopped everyone, "Does anybody smell fresh caribou or something?" Everyone responded, "No. Why?" She said (with blushing face), "Because I do."

The only person to speak for this was Ryou, so Zakuro went to Ryou and Keiichiro's lab to consult with them.

About half an hour later…

Ryou checked the computers, "Nothing seems to be wrong. All there seems to be is the fact is that your animal instincts are beginning to grow rapidly." Zakuro asked, "Including me getting excited over the distant smell of caribou?" Ryou answered, "Afraid so, Ichigo tried to deal with these problems before, in times of extreme nervousness, she even literally turns into a cat."

Zakuro said, "I think it would be better if I stayed away for a little while. I think I should warn the others that their instincts, human and animal, could be too much for us and we need to balance them together." As she left the doors to the outside… she pulled out her cell phone to call the other Mew Mews, but before she could even make a call, it rung.

Zakuro answered it, "Hello?" a familiar voice replied, "Hello, Zakuro darling." Zakuro recognized it, "Mom? What is it? What's wrong?" Her mother replied, "Nothing, I've just been in the hospital for something that got me ill a little while. Did you find someone to love yet?" Zakuro sighs, "No, Mother… I don't think so. But what got you ill?" Her mother answered, "I don't know, it just happened."

Zakuro wondered, "What did you do?" her mom replied, "Let's see, lots of people were becoming really greedy about finding these Mew Aqua and Mew Aqua Disks everyone's talking about… I was interested into a few new beauty products that came out recently… I found one of these Disks… and then I blacked out. That was it."

Zakuro was nervous, "Do you still have that Mew Aqua Disk? What level is it? Are you going to get better? When are you coming out?" Her mother answered, "Yes, it's in my purse at the Tokyo Hospital. According to the Roman numeral on it, it's a Level 75. Apparently I will. And sometime around tomorrow evening." Zakuro slapped her forehead, "I don't remember what I asked. Just sit tight there, I'll be right over."

Zakuro thought to herself, as she turned off her cell phone and dashed for the hospital her mother's at, '_If those aliens find my mother_, _I'll lose another member of my family, and I can't afford that_!'

While running down an alleyway… FLASH! She suddenly realized that she's running on all fours! She found a puddle and looked at her reflection in it, instead of a human, she found herself as a beautiful grey wolf-like dog with a faint tinge of violet in her fur. She screamed out 'NO!' but it sounded more like a wolf's howl!

Zakuro went on her search to find the other Mew Mews, and found them at the hospital she was going to meet her mother at, bearing gifts, they must've heard about Zakuro's mother being ill sometime ago.

She didn't want to get in the way, but she decided to tell them. They don't seem to recognize her firsthand. Pudding says, "Hey, look! A dog!" Mint says, "Come on, Zakuro's mother is inside, and we could do better for her if we try to make her fee better."

Ichigo looks at Zakuro friendly, "You know, I kinda like dogs, but none are allowed in the hospital. I'm sorry." She kissed Zakuro on the nose and then… POOF! Zakuro is her human self again! Shocked by the looks of things, the others suddenly realized that Ichigo just kissed Zakuro on the nose! Ichigo looked around, luckily, nobody else but the café gang noticed this.

Mint came down to her idol/friend and said, "I am so sorry, Onee-sama (big sister)." Ichigo covered her mouth realizing she kissed Zakuro as a dog, "Me too!" Zakuro said, "All is forgiven, and as I was about to warn you earlier, I think we're each going to be suffering the animal instincts and behaviors we're injected with, even though Ichigo came before us."

Pudding and Tart looked at each other and began to imagine in unison if the Mew Mews turned into animals like Ichigo does. Seemingly reading their minds, Lettuce said, "Don't even go there, please. We're going to try to go beyond all that." Mint adds in, "And try to have a pleasant visit with Zakuro's mother."

Zakuro's mother looks just like her daughter, only a little older. She was pleased to meet her daughter's friends.

Mint was surprised by the similarities between her idol/friend/partner and her mother but delivered her gift of flowers to her. Ichigo and Masaya placed down a 'get well soon' card beside her. Pudding just placed a few balloons for a 'little' decoration.

Mrs. Fujiwara said to her daughter, "Some of your friends are very lively." Zakuro lightly smiles, "You have no idea." She tells Zakuro, "Try joining them in more active activities, such as play sports with them, try to." Zakuro hugs her mother and smiles, "Okay, I'll try."

So, so, so scandalous

You know you wanna sing with us

That's why you know you should be scared of us

Nice smile looks to kill

Straight talk sex appeal

One touch gives me chills

And we ain't even close yet

Ruff-neck all around

Ain't been all over town

Show me how you get down

Coz we ain't even close yet

You got me feeling and u got me feeling weak

Listen as I speak coz I'm careful as I creep

You got me going crazy and u know I can't sleep

Not watching you moves and you hypnotize me

You got me trembling like ur little baby girl

You're so special your like diamonds and pearls

You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl

Your my number 1 baby and you've come to rock my world

Your Dangerous Just scared of the way you move so scandalous

Its all about the 2 of us, a 1 night stand just ain't enough.

I need some stimulation baby a little conversation maybe.

You gotta spend a long night crazy to lose my baby

Scandalous

So Scandalous

Scandalous

So so so Scandalous

Hot stuff head to toe

Where you go no one knows

Cute smile planted on

And we ain't even close yet

Solid as a rock

How many ways can you hit the spot

show me what you got

coz we ain't even close yet

You got me feeling and u got me feeling weak

Listen as I speak coz I'm careful as I creep

You got me going crazy and u know I cant sleep

Not watching you moves and you hypnotize me

You got me trembling like ur little baby girl

Your so special your like diamonds and pearls

You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl

Your my number 1 baby and you've come to rock my world

Your Dangerous Just scared of the way you move so scandalous

Its all about the 2 of us, a 1 night stand just ain't enough.

I need some stimulation baby a little conversation maybe.

You gotta spend a long night crazy to lose my baby

Scandalous

So Scandalous

Scandalous

So so so scandalous

A little conversation goes a long long way

Shows a little patience… that you are here to stay

SO SHOW ME THAT YOU GIVE A AWWWW

Your Dangerous Just scared of the way you move so scandalous

Its all about the 2 of us, a 1 night stand just ain't enough.

I need some stimulation baby a little conversation maybe.

You gotta spend a long night crazy to lose my baby

Your Dangerous Just scared of the way you move so scandalous

Its all about the 2 of us, a 1 night stand just ain't enough.

I need some stimulation baby a little conversation maybe.

You gotta spend a long night crazy to lose my baby

You know you wanna sing with us

That's why you know you should be scared of us

You know you wanna sing with us

That's why you know you should be scared of us baby

As their visit ended, Zakuro was given the Mew Aqua Disk from her mother freely and they went to take Zakuro out into the world a little more. First they tried a little basketball, but Ichigo was practically gotten better of Masaya, even though he played it.

As Tart was about to think of another sport, he started to smell something too familiar. He followed his nose to Zakuro's handbag, the smell led to a small case that used to contain a beauty cream, he opened it and found the same smell as it was on Rose Marinade back in China.

Tart tells the others, "Dark Green's at work with this beauty product." Everyone looked at him, and checked it for any chemical ingredients, none. Kish looks at it and asks, "Who's been using this stuff?" Zakuro answers, "My mother." Kish becomes worried, "Good thing she had a strong will against Green's evil, if she kept on using this within hour after hour, she'd be as bad as Green would be."

Zakuro took the container and sniffed inside it, she went away from her friends to stake out where the identified product is made. Her luck with using her heightened human/wolf senses worked perfectly, she followed her nose to a chemical plant with a plaque that said it's been abandoned for many years, but the lights were on inside, so she went to check it all out.

Suddenly, Ichigo's voice was heard, "You've got to work on keeping secrets from us." Zakuro turned around and found the entire café gang close to her. She asks them, "How did you get here?" Ichigo replied, "Ninja techniques of teleportation, depending on the person whom I want to get to. Now we understand why you came here."

Pai sniffed the air, "This place is definitely concocting and brewing Dark Green Formula down here on Earth. As well as being formulated into the beauty product your mother has been using recently." Keiichiro said, "Good time to storm the place, _silently_."

Zakuro closed her eyes, looked downward, she starts to turn right, and as she kisses the Mew device, she turns her head up (still eyes closed). The device touched her lips once and it begins to glow, as she puts it back down, opens her eyes, to yell out, "**Mew Mew Zakuro**! **Metamorphosis**!" and looks higher into the black background to the side.

She turns and her hair covers up most of her body, and the background turns a medium blue color. She goes farther to the back and we see her whole body start to glow when she faces left and the DNA strands cross each other in a T shape. We get a close-up of her hands crossed, her nails glow purple, and as her hands are taken away, the background turns red orange, with orange yellow fire in the middle, over more than half the screen in a loose circle shape.

Her hands come back and she crosses at her wrists then turns around as her uniform is forming on her body in the fire. First her armbands appear, then her forearm bands, collar and Mew pendant, top, leg band, then finally her boots, all formed by glowing purple light in the fire (Wolf ears and tail go along but aren't formed with any light, they just appear as the clothing is appearing). She stands in the fire for a little while with her eyes closed, then she turns counter-clockwise and the fire goes off, leaving a blue and dark blue background.

She leaps forward, wolf-like bound, her eyes very wide. She back-flips stylishly and lands in a black background, takes a pose with her left leg more apart and her right hand on her hip, while a glowing yellow slice of the moon appears behind her and shiny dark magenta roses are at the front to the left side, and the wind blows, making her hair and wolf tail blow slowly.

The other Mew Mews morphed.

Their elven allies (deciding to call them Space Elves from now on, since they once came from Earth) turn into their Super Elf forms——

"**Super Quiche**! **Metamorphosis**!" Kish kneels down to his knees as if he was being knighted. He then gets back up and a large set of wings comes from his back. The wings vanish as his hair turned a pale green and really wild. A falcon of blue light swooped and circled around him until it became a tattoo-like mark on his left shoulder.

"**Super Tart**! **Metamorphosis**!" Tart raises his hands above his head and his hair becomes wild, then it turns a pale orange color. Then a green Yin and Yang mark appeared on his left outer upper arm, while a golden monkey mark appeared on the other, as he lets his arms down.

"**Super Pie**! **Metamorphosis**!" Pai stood perfectly still as his hair turned a pale gray and really long. A violet hurricane mark sign of light spiraled around him until it became a tattoo-like mark on his left shoulder.

"**Super Bavarian**! **Metamorphosis**!" Bavaria dances with a being of light. The figure of light explodes; the particles of the figure go into her body. Her golden blonde hair turned a pale yellow-white and wilder than before. A pixie of pink light circled around her until it became a tattoo-like mark above her cleavage on top of her chest.

The place was crawling with Chimera Animals working everything around the place!

Mew Ichigo calls out, "**Strawberry** **Bell**!" Her tail bell rings and glows brightly, shoots out a small beam of it, it forms into a heart-shaped form, she snatches it with her left hand and it changed into her pink heart-shaped tool!

Mew Mint calls out, "**Mint** **Arrow**!" Then above her that later floated down and into her hands was a blue ball of light that turned into her blue collapsible archery bow with the red Mew gem!

Mew Lettuce lifts her hands and calls out, "**Lettuce** **Castanets**!" The green castanets with red ribbons formed in her hands.

Mew Pudding leaped into the air, "**Pudding** **Ring**!" Two spinning rings of light appeared beneath her in midair, they merged together and she caught them as she landed. The light vanished and formed into a circular ring-like golden tambourine with golden bells and a ruby Mew gem with a smaller darker orange-brown ring with a small bell. Then the smaller one launched out in a spinning flight, her free hand caught with ease!

Mew Zakuro held up her right hand and shouted, "**Zakuro** **Cross** **Whip**!" Her purple stick that unfolds into a cross with a golden horizontal stick, along with some rose red tassels on some of the handle, appeared into her hand!

The creatures spotted them and all of them charged for them!

Mew Zakuro created a ribbon spiral of lavender-colored energy around her and shouted, "**Ribbon**! **Zakuro** **Pure**!" launching a devastating energy whiplash; tying up all those creatures in one place!

Mew Mint's small bow converted into a large bow, "**Ribbon**! **Mint** **Echo**!" A glowing sky-blue arrowhead appeared at the base of the bow, she launched it at her targets: the Chimera Animals' feet, holding them down!

Mew Lettuce played her tools like a pro in a dancing spiral and shouted, "**Ribbon**! **Lettuce** **Flash**!" She launched _huge_ streams of water energized with power from her hands. The energized water attack washed them up so they wouldn't struggle any longer!

Mew Pudding shook them around and flips forward at her target, "**Ribbon**! **Pudding** **Ring** **Inferno**!" The background changed into the likeness of the Chinese mountain landscape, she created a trench, flowing through the trench was a golden river of light! The target of her attack got enclosed in a golden orange Jell-O blob-like barrier!

Mew Ichigo's Strawberry Bell ringed several times, and glowed brightly! She smiled, placed the Bell's jewel in front of her bracelet jewel, on top of her choker medallion, together a bright light of force and power was formed! Pink sparkling lights formed around her as she twirled like a top several times, arms and tail extended! Another bright light shone overhead of her! She caught it with her bell (her left leg is bending in pose)… and she shouted, "**Ribbon!** **Strawberry** **Check**!" She kneeled to the ground, presented her shining Bell at her opponent, and unleashed a great array of rainbow-colored stars, bubbles, and rays at her target!

With all the Chimera Animals defeated, everyone charged in to take down the dangerous beauty product once and for all, so all will be safe from Dark Green's command!

The Super-Elves went in first; as they suspected, their own race turned against them, empowered by the same formula Dark Green has given them!

The Mew team took on whoever came their way, but Zakuro sensed something wrong… someone human… she followed her heightened senses and found the human; an awfully mellow woman with pale white hair. She knew Mew Zakuro was there, and she slowly looked at her with no sense of fear.

Mew Zakuro's eyes widened with surprise, "It seems to me that you have become a subject to Dark Green's beauty cream for too long, too late."

The woman said, "Actually, Zakuro Fujiwara, I was your enemy since you were a weak little human girl." Mew Zakuro asked, "How do you know my real name, I never had much friends nor enemies when I was a little girl, before I was injected with gray wolf genes that is."

The woman answered, "These Space Elves were once the first inhabitance on Earth, they came a few times, just to see if Earth is safe for them again, before you were even born. I met them a long time ago, they granted me everlasting beauty and such power, I accepted, and they did as promised. In return, I became a member of their race."

Mew Zakuro frowned, "But how did that make you my enemy since my childhood? How? And more importantly… why?"

The woman got up, "Does the name of Helen Gruber sound familiar to you?" Zakuro remembered the name of her father's doctor on the day he died. Mew Zakuro gasps, "You? You're my father's doctor on the day he died!" Then she realized, "You killed him!"

Dr. Gruber replied with a deadly grin, "Guilty as charged. Since the Space Elven magic was dying, they banded their powers together, and created a new magic they can all use. Now Dark Green will give me such a promotion when I get a piece of their super-being powers. In other words, thank you for serving up the Super-Elves." Mew Zakuro realized that her Space Elf friends coming here was a horrible idea plan for them!

As Zakuro was about to flee to warn the others, she smelled gun oil and ducked! BANG! Dr. Gruber is set out to kill her, now that she knows the truth!

Zakuro's friends and allies heard the gunshot from afar within the plant; Mew Berii gasped, "Someone human's here! And whoever it is, they don't sound too happy." Mew Ichigo groans, "Well, that's just great."

Mew Zakuro began to have a brawl with Dr. Gruber, surprisingly she gained superhuman strength from the formulated cream by Dark Green; meaning they're equal in body attributes now! The catfight leads them to the top above a vat of the same green formula that Dark Green creates for his minions… Zakuro grabbed a chain and climbed for safety, while Dr. Gruber fell into the vat!

Mew Zakuro sighs as she gets back onto solid ground, "Too bad, I never liked 'Soylent Green'."

As she walked away, she heard the liquid bubble and a figure rise out of the formula and coming after her! She turned to see an empowered Dr. Gruber, only this time she's empowered in every form imaginable, retaining her humanoid state! The vat was completely empty as the dangerous woman crawled out of it!

Mew Zakuro groans, "Although, I kind of liked 'Batman', 'League of Extraordinary Gentlemen', and 'Hulk'."

As the others arrived, they realized Mew Zakuro's crisis situation!

Mew Lettuce shrieked, "The entire supply of Dark Green's Hyde Formula within this entire facility!" Super-Bavaria gasped, "That human woman, Dr. Helen Gruber, must've taken in _all_ of it!" Princess Azumi hissed, "Forget Super-Gruber, she's a _Turbo-Super_-Helen!"

Mew Zakuro created a ribbon spiral of lavender-colored energy around her and shouted, "**Ribbon**! **Zakuro** **Spear**!" launching a devastating energy thrust against her target!

PING!

The attack had _absolutely_ no effect!

It just made her laugh, "Well, that struck a nerve."

Then she kicked Zakuro, sending her flying straight through a cement wall!

As she crashed on the ground, Mew Zakuro felt her power's need to change her back, but she was in too much pain and danger to do that.

As Turbo-Super-Helen arrived instantly, she began to step allover the poor Mew! She sang as she did this, "_I like to beat my feet_, _on the Mississippi mud_!"

Then a couple of voices were heard, "Leave her alone." It was Zakuro's mother, Keiichiro, and Ryou!

Turbo-Super-Helen scoffed, "You don't think you can hurt me with that pea shooter, pretty boy?" Zakuro looked, Keiichiro is actually holding some sort of gun at the beyond-empowered human! Keiichiro bravely replied, "If I have then yes." T.S.H. asked, "Then why is it that I am unafraid?"

Feeling her life is at stake within microsecond passing, the others shout, "Save her, Keiichiro!"

Zakuro's mother stepped forward, "I don't care about any of your secrets you hid from me anymore, Zakuro honey; I just want you safe!"

Realizing her mother's about to be putting her life on the line for her, Zakuro grunted out to Keiichiro, "Whatever… bullets… are in… that pistol… SHOOT… HER… KEIICHIRO!"

Keiichiro did fire on Turbo-Super-Helen!

Nothing!

Turbo-Super-Helen laughed, "After all that, nothing?"

Keiichiro proudly said, "Actually it did something." Then he pointed to his cheek.

The mutated doctor pulled out a pocket mirror to check her face… it left a bleeding scar! But it wasn't blood that was flowing out… it was just water!

Feeling the insanely enhanced super-strength subsided into regular normal human strength, Mew Zakuro took this chance to knock the digressing doctor off of her. She weakly smiled at her good friend, "Thanks, dear."

Zakuro's mother suddenly got interested, "Dear?"

The café gang was impressed! Mew Lettuce asked, "What happened?" Ryou answered, "Level 50 Mew Aqua Disk bullets; they produce a rather sweet affect if it hit one of you girls. On such evil beings like Dr. Gruber, they have a destructive one instead." Keiichiro adds in, "They also get more powerful by the emotions of the shooter."

Zakuro's mother exclaimed, "Those must be _extremely_ strong emotions." Mew Mint agreed, "_Extremely_."

Mew Zakuro recovered her strength as she said to Keiichiro, "Kei…" Keiichiro lightly blushed, "Yes, Mew Zakuro?" she pointed behind him, "Your chivalry's about to be tested."

Keiichiro looked, a Space Elf girl with black hair came along and attacked him! Luckily, she missed while trying to make the first blow!

Dr. Gruber was searching the ground, hoping against hope that there is still some Dark Green formula around! Another enemy Space Elf girl came along, plucked out Helen's spirit!

"**Parasite** **Alien**, **do** **your** **worst**!"

Hordes of Parasite Aliens grouped together and molded into a gigantic serpentine dragon-like prismatic Parasite Animal!

Mew Zakuro tells the others, "We're much stronger now than the last time we faced this creature, get ready to wipe it off the face of our planet!" The other Mews agreed!

But before they could attack, the gigantic liquid body creature infused with the spirit plucked from Dr. Gruber! The fusion became something a whole lot worse than Turbo-Super-Helen! It's a she-wolf with such frisky designs allover her body!

Mew Ichigo groaned, "Somehow I sincerely doubt that!"

Every other time they attack, the She-Wolf would easily dodge before getting hit. Then she picked up the source of her spirit she's infused with and gulped her down whole!

Mew Mint's face turned green just by looking at the scene, "Ugh! I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Suddenly, that She-Wolf morphed into a Helen Gruber version of Mew Zakuro with a pale white kinky costume and no pendant!

Mew Berii backs away slowly, "Whoa, somebody needed a plastic surgeon and a designer today."

Then the Anima Helen stepped forward towards Mew Zakuro, "Time for a little wolf fight!"

Mew Zakuro stood her ground, ready for any attack; suddenly something within her costume began to glow! She reached inside and pulled out the Level 75 Mew Aqua Disk, drenched in a glowing substance that feels like Mew Aqua!

The others felt it too! Super-Bavaria smiles, "Dudette, Liquid Mew Aqua!" Ryou was surprised, "Must've caught onto her costume and Mew Aqua Disk when she was getting soaked in ordinary water back in the plant."

Mew Ichigo tells Masha, "Masha, help Zakuro out!" Masha tweeted and charged in! The little guy's mouth opened wide and motioned Zakuro to place something into his mouth! She placed in a few drops of Liquid Mew Aqua into him; he gulped it down and shifted into a lavender energy spiral around her body!

Masha morphed into a prismatic bracelet, the name of this mode came to Mew Zakuro, "**Liquid** **Mew** **Aqua** **Gauntlet**." She placed the Mew Aqua Disk over her mark over her lean stomach.

The glowing of the Disk glowed a bright lavender glow and merged with her, attaching scant metallic armoring over her suddenly metallic costume, even little spinning cowboy stars at the end of the heels of her boots! "**Mew** **Zakuro**, **Power** **Up** **Mode**!"

Mew Mint sighed, "She's like a knight in shining armor!"

The combat of the lady wolves began; Mew Zakuro evaded each blow of Anima Helen at ease! As Anima Helen pounded her fist to the ground, the earth shook and the ground cracked into a wide and deep fissure; there doesn't seem to be a way to win against her, especially when Mrs. Fujiwara is starting to fall into the fissure!

Mew Zakuro bounced back and retrieved her Zakuro Cross Whip (which was tossed to be by Mew Mint) as she went down the chasm to save her mother, which suddenly morphed to a new style; kind of like a church's holy crucifix! "**Zakuro** **Cross** **Whip**, **Paladin** **Upgrade**!"

Mew Zakuro's mother held onto her daughter as the younger girl thrusts the upgraded weapon towards the surface, "**Power** **Ribbon**! **Zakuro** **Purity** **Spear**!" the top of the Cross Whip shot a harpoon of lavender-colored light towards the surface!

The Zakuro Purity Spear attack went right through the new creature's chest and out through her back! The heart-shaped spearhead stuck itself into a tree and stayed in place, as Mew Zakuro's opponent couldn't move cause she was in serious pain!

With a single tug, Mew Zakuro and her mother went up the chasm wall towards the surface like a rocket! As they got closer and closer… "Eat foot!"

POOF! The murderer of her father is dead for good!

Next morning, Zakuro is praying at the church before going to work at the café, not just for her father to hear her, but also protection, victory for them when the war is finally over, and for guidance.

As she went to leave the church, she found Mint waiting for her… soon the world will need them all.

Mint sighed, "I hope we can win, Zakuro." Zakuro smiled a little, "Me too, Mint. Me too."

To be continued…


	9. Berry & Ringo are Nurses Today

**Tokyo Mew Mew Z**

Ch. 9: Berry and Ringo are Doctors/Nurses?

About a month has passed, many places are no longer safe for normal people… unless the Mew Mews and their allies are around.

Lately, Ryou and the others have been working their butts off trying to cure species of Dark Green's mysterious formula and convince them never to take it.

While taking out the trash with Berry Shirayuki and Ringo Akai, Bavaria's world suddenly went black!

—————

As she woke up from her sudden coma, to feel an unusual stinging pain on her left hand's area between her palm and thumb. She opened her eyes to a large purple/green thorn in it! She pulled it out painfully, as she was about to get her lips close to it——

"Don't even think about it, Bavaria."

She looks to her side to find Gato, a green-haired Space Elf that was once enemies with Ringo years ago. She asks, "What happened to your glasses? And what do you mean don't even think about it? Think about what? Escaping or sucking out whatever venom's in me?" Gato groans and quickly answers, "I've gone blind, literally; thanks to me accidentally discovering Dark Green's secret. What I meant from 'don't think about it', I meant sucking out the poison that was in that thorn you've just pulled out."

Bavaria gasps, "You mean…" she looks at his wrists; Gato is shackled next to her and poisoned the same way! She asks him, "What does this stuff do?" Gato replies, "This poison turns into a disease that spreads out in germs that devour almost any life forms' DNA. Soon the victims will dissolve into the multiple ingredients that make up its body… as water and dust, until the germs can no longer find any living specimen and die."

Bavaria realized, "If I were to suck it out and spit it out, the disease might've spread faster!" Within the darkness of the room the two elves are in, she saw two angry glowing green eyes… she gulped out "Dark Green?" Dark Green chuckled, "You and your new friends have been giving me quite a headache for a while, now that I know about the existence of the Mew Aqua, the Liquid Mew Aqua, and the Mew Aqua Disks I better eliminate all of you before it's too late. Now thanks to this virus I gave you, my plan will go into place."

—————

Back at the café… the others didn't notice Bavaria was missing until…

As Kish went to boil some more tea… he noticed that a broom assigned for Bavaria is remaining untouched! Kish growled, "Darn it! Where the heck is Bavaria?" Tart snickers, "Somewhere close to Germany, I guess." A few of the café workers laughed at that. Kish interrupted, "This is serious! Berry, Ringo. When exactly was she when you two were taking out the trash?"

Berry admits, "I must've snuck some ten whole cakes while I was taking out the trash, so I wasn't paying attention." Ringo becomes wide-eyed at her, "Where do you pack it all?" then she returns to the subject, "Well I do recall some sort of green flash, but I just assumed that she teleported somewhere to work around here. Is that enough?" Pai curls his finger under his chin, "It's still too dangerous to do our Space Elven computerized powers of teleportation, as some of you recently called it, Dark Green is now watching them in case we ever stoop to that."

Ryou shrugs, "Maybe she decided to change sides again." Keiichiro shrugs, "I don't think so; she was purified from Dark Green's influence when the girls used the first Level 1 Mew Aqua Disk at Mint's failed wedding, along with the rest of the planet." Masaya deduces, "So it's probable that she has been kidnapped."

Masha showed up and tweeted at the nearby computer, which was suddenly displaying a message written in some literature that a human could normally deduce. Kish looked it over, "Oh dear! This is not good." Lettuce asks, "What's wrong? Can you read it?" Kish translates, "'Greetings, Mew Mews and allies of the Mew Mews. We have Bavaria and Gato, and we're releasing them now——'"

Ringo asks, "Why that jerk?" Ichigo sighs, "Mew War I was like about a decade ago, and I don't recall anything nice or mean about Gato and now about releasing him along with Bavaria. Go on, Kish, translate for us some more." Kish read on "'for where we're releasing them both, they're in the park next to your currently new café, right now. Signed, Dark Green Enforcer Cophiaire.'" Pai pushed Kish out of the way, just to notice that there's more to the message; "'P.S.: as for when they're going to be there, they're both there now. But pick them before noon.'"

Tart asks, "Why what happens at noon?" Pai gulps, "It does not say, I presume that they're both tied up with a detonation device close to them!" Mint looks at the clock and gasps, "We've got only five minutes 'til then!" Pudding snarls out "Let's clear out the café for now and quickly rescue the prisoners!"

They closed the café and charged for the park, they found the poor captives tied together to a black log-like item with numbers counting down, it's a bomb! Pai sweat-drops, "Sometimes I hate it when I am proven that I calculated was an affirmative answer." Tart sighs, "Translation: he hates it when he's right."

Bavaria looks up to find the Mew team, she screams, "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! YOU'LL BE INFECTED!" Lettuce sternly says, "If we don't get the two of you out of those bindings and that bomb out of the park, we'll all be history." Ichigo felt her claws come out as she sliced through the bindings like overly soft butter and Pudding sent the device flying into the sky with single kick!

Bavaria groans out and points to a tree she just touched, "Look what's happening to this tree that I've just touched." Everyone looked at the tree; it started to grow an unnatural purple mold and is slowly turning to dust! Everyone gasped in this horrible surprise!

In the laboratory underneath the café, Ryou checks over poor Bavaria and Gato. Gato explains, "This disease is caused by germs that dissolves anything alive that they touch but themselves until the victims are dust particles from your periodic table plus water." Lettuce asks, "That's definitely not good news." Meguro nods, "Just like in 'Night of the Comet'."

Masha displays on a nearby monitor the history of such a germ that once existed. Pai looks at the information Masha is displaying to them and explains the small inscriptions along the bottom, "'the germs originate only on a planet called Kaonah. At the dawn of its time, there was a thriving civilization of elves and dwarves. Then out of nowhere, a horrid creature came along and spread out thorns of Life-Dissolver Germs. No cure was ever found. The 26th legion; the lost legion, was decimated by that malevolent scourge after the creature shot just one of its thorns at them and died from it.'"

Some watchers at the monitor looked away as they saw a face on one of the female elves melt right off! Ryou pants, "And now this plague has come to Earth. We must find a cure!"

Keiichiro clutches his gut for some reason, "Damn! Why do I feel like I'm having some internal problem——" he stopped to realize what's happening and lifted his hand to check the pad of his left hand's thumb (purple blotches (signs of the infections)), "My god! Dark Green's Life-Dissolver Germs!" Ichigo bows in apology to everybody, "I'm sorry, I had no choice; we had to rescue Bavaria and Gato: they're our friends."

Kish noticed the same infection signs on his upper arm, Pai looked in the mirror to notice his nose is turning the most horrible purple color, Meguro and Tart exclaimed to each other "dude, you're turning purple!" Ringo screams, "No! They're too young due to die!" Mint exclaims, "I'm too rich to dissolve, Lettuce is too smart to dissolve, Pudding is too crazy to dissolve, and Onee-sama is too beautiful to die!" Ichigo asks her friend, "Where does that leave me?" Mint nonchalantly waves, "See you on the other side, girl." Ichigo says, "I've known you for about 13 years and I know that right now that you're lying to hide the truth."

Lettuce takes a scope to check her and the other Mews, "That's odd, the germs are avoiding Ichigo, Mint, me, Pudding, Zakuro, Berry, Ringo, Ryou, Masaya, and Azumi. Even if some touch us, they instantly die." Gato shakes, "That's probably because they don't adapt well against unusual or genetic DNA at all." Pai looks at the monitor and replies, "You're right, only chimera life-forms could kill these germs easily." Mint asks, "Does that mean we have to…" Zakuro nods, "It will be good exercise."

Masaya asks, "But how is it that Ryou, Azumi, and I are as dangerous to them as you Mew Mews are?" Ryou thinks it over, "Wait! Of course; I was the first to test for the Mew project and even though it was a failure, I was able to survive it." Black Masha says, "Princess Azumi's genetically altered body is supremely similar to that of a Mew Mew." Masaya remembers, "Of course, and at the end of the first Mew War, Ichigo traded a lot of her power to resurrect me after I killed Deep Blue along with me." Keiichiro nods, "That makes sense, but how are _we_ going to get cured and _fast_?"

Utamaro wiped his head across his forehead, "Hey… it's certainly getting _hot_ in here!"

—————

Outside, a Space Elf agent of Dark Green is sending bright red particle waves of heat from his palms at the café, increasing the temperature around it and inside it!

—————

Lettuce notices the being outside via security camera, "Heat must be a way to make the Life-Dissolver germs spread faster." Meguro sighs in tragic depression, "Then remind me not to light a match or to cauterize any of our wounds. It's also like in 'Evolution'."

Berry helps Meguro up, "Ringo and I will tend to the infected, get to work on finding any other antidote or disinfectant aside from the Mew Project's samples and hurry!" Ichigo nods, "Good. Let's go!" The uninfected left for the laboratory…

Meguro looks up to Berry, "You're as strong as you are beautiful, my Berry." Berry blushed a little, "Please tell me that was the germs getting their way into your brain cells. And get some rest, maybe it will help your strength up until the cure is found." Meguro's eyes fell closed, "Can I at have your lap please?" Berry kneeled on the floor and placed Meguro's head in her lap, "Sure, just don't go into dying on me."

Ringo carefully touches Gato's partially purple hand, he responded by turning his face towards her to speak, "Who is it?" Ringo gulps and speaks with him, "Ringo Akai, Ichigo's cousin. It's been years, hasn't it, Gato?" He closed his sightless eyes and replied, "If only I could see you. Dark Green has stolen my sight when I discovered why he's doing all this and why." Ringo asks, "Did you get a good look at him, what does Dark Green like?"

Gato inhales deeply but softly before answering, "He's not… like my people; he's not all elf and he's kidnapped two more humans Ichigo's age." Ringo's eyes welled up with more tears and she pressed her face into Gato's chest. Gato's wandering hand, that's still okay for now, followed to Ringo's face and felt it all over, in his mind, he could see her face in his mind, he gives a proud smile and says to her, "You're so beautiful." Ringo blushes, "Are you okay? Since when did you start taking a liking of me?" Gato just lay there with her, telling her, "Since the war ended."

Berry smiled at the new couple. She turned to her Meguro, who turned out to be asleep, as she requested. The resting is slowing down the process of the germs' effects. But will it last them long enough?

Bavaria sighs as she crawls for some hope to save her, "Damn, we're going to die and the Mew Mews are going to be all alone without us." Pai sighs, "Maybe Mew Aqua Disks could help us now, or the Liquid Mew Aqua."

—————

In the laboratory, where there's a storage of Mew Aqua of the three types (regular, liquid, and disks)… the girls struggled hard with finding the antidote. It be a waste of Liquid Mew Aqua to just try to cure them, but as soon as Lettuce tripped over a canister of the captured germs that fell to the floor… they went into the air and began to gang up on them; as if they were hoping to overpower the uninfected!

But as soon as some of the germs touched the stored Liquid Mew Aqua, they become small specks of Mew Aqua themselves. Ryou checked the specks thoroughly, "Tremendous! It can save the infected!"

—————

In a Space Elf spacecraft, one of those under Dark Green's control asked another "Have you received the visuals yet, Bake?" The other nods, "Yes, Frost." Bake is a fiery haired male Space Elf and Frost is an icy-blue male Space Elf. By looking at them at first glance, they appear to be brothers.

On a monitor, they watch some of the 'traitors' in the café suffer from the infection of the Life-Dissolver germs. Ringo and Berry are all alone, tending to them all. Frost smiles evilly, "How charitable." Bake frowns, "Too bad that the germs aren't effective to the Mews. But as soon as there's no food supply on Earth, they'll die on Earth of starvation. And perhaps their animal instincts will take them over and they will eat each other until one of them dies of famine."

On the monitor, Tart grimly said, "Someone better take us to a deserted barren uninhabited wasteland, so no one else will suffer our fate. I never thought the end would come like this."

Bake sighed with delight, "Too bad Mew Ichigo's now-Mew friends have to go before they do, and we will reclaim our world again. Well, _rust_ in peace, fellow enemies."

But, from the monitor's vision, a sudden white glow chased the germs away and reduced the purple off the infected! Bake and Frost shrieked in unison, "HUH?"

—————

Back on Earth, Ichigo showed up, "We've done it! Liquid Mew Aqua is the only cure!" Ryou mentions, "But we've got work to do; those last remaining germs are going to learn to evolve into a more vicious life form outside!" Ringo shouts, "Then what are we waiting for?" Berry follows, "Let's clean their clock!"

"**Mew Mew Raspberry**! **Metamorphosis**!" Berry curls up nude, with her injection mark glowing from the inner left thigh! She flips her long hair back. She then stretches out and twirls. Her sock-like slippers come on next with ribbons wrapping around her, the ribbons then form a double-layered skirt (with the second layer popping out later) and folding inwards, with puffy upper-arm bands, a very pale pink garter with a red ribbon bow on it, and dress top. Big twin bows pop up from the sides of the skirt. The gloves (and Berry makes the cutest little pawing motions with her hands)! She bends over and a white short tail pops from underneath her skirt, a red bow with a golden bell appears onto her tail, and her white bunny ears form! A rose quartz heart charm on a pink bow forms on her right hand's wrist. She then twirls around a band of light and pulls it to her neck to form her red choker with white fluff instead of frills at her throat with her medallion, and she ends in this cute kitty/bunny combo pose.

"**Mew Mew Apple**! **Metamorphosis**!" Ringo twirls around nude, with her injection mark glowing from the front left shoulder! She flips her hair back. She then stretches out and slides along the ground. White stockings appear onto her legs until they reached her thighs and red dancing shoes come on next with ribbons wrapping around her, the ribbons then form a double-layered flower-like petal red skirt (with white puffy panties popping out from underneath), with puffy red upper-arm bands, and dress top. The long white gloves appeared onto her hands to between her shoulders and elbows! A red ribbon-like barrette appeared on the left side of her hair as apple earrings appear in a flash beneath her ears! Upon the skirt in the back, two large wing-like flaps popped out. She then twirls around a band of light and pulls it to her neck to form her fluffy choker at her throat with her medallion.

Kish arrives, "I'm cured by the Liquid Mew Aqua, fully healthy, and ready for action!" The space elf allies morph to Super-Elf mode! Gato observes this, "Amazing!" Mew Ringo asks, "Is your eyesight cured?" Gato nods, "Yes, but it's better than ever!" Super-Tart said, "If we can do it, you can do it too!"

"**Super Cat**! **Metamorphosis**!" Gato kneels down to his knees as if he was a lion. He then leaps forward, lion style pouncing, and his hair exploded into a huge mane. His mane of hair turned a pale green and really wild. A liger of red light pounced at him until it became a tattoo-like mark on his right shoulder down to his expanded chest!

Mew Ringo asks, "You did say I look _beautiful_?" Super Gato said, "I did and I was serious." As he followed the others, "Oh god, what a Mew-woman!" Mew Ringo charges for the fleeing germs, with a loving grin to Super Gato, "You're not so bad yourself."

—————

The Life-Dissolver Germs collected from all locations it was manifested, multiplied by the trillions, and piled up and merged into one massive specimen in the middle of the city! It was still germ-like and violet-colored as a regular germ under a microscope. Pedestrians and other life forms that drew close to it only caused it to extent slime-like tentacles to try to ensnare them, luckily nobody and no poor soul was touched by it!

The Mew Team arrives to stop the giant germ! Super Kish growls to the innocent civilians, "Good people, if you value your lives; get away from this area! This battle is going to be dangerous as this germ is contagious!" Mew Mint smiles, "That was good." Super Kish said, "Now's not the right time, girl!"

A heat blast from somewhere struck the giant germ, making it even bigger! They look to see Bake and Frost, floating in the sky and glowering down on the heroes of Earth. Frost said to them, "Try all you want to our unique friend down there, your attempts will be in vain." Super Gato roars at them, "Says you; we'll hack it to pieces and crystallize it so it wouldn't use its cell division ability sooner or later!" Mew Ringo nods, "Yeah, and blast it away before it gets to you too!"

"**Parasite** **Aliens**, **do** **your** **worst**!" Together, Bake and Frost mass-produced a whole horde of Parasite Aliens and they infused into a single gigantic dragon-like serpentine Parasite Animal! The creature merged with the germ and within a few moments… a new creature awakened; a massive violet-colored jellyfish-like Super-Chimera Animal!

Mew Ichigo ordered, "Everyone, attack now!" Everyone nods and attacks——

Mew Zakuro held up her right hand and shouted, "**Zakuro** **Cross** **Whip**!" Her purple stick that unfolds into a cross with a golden horizontal stick, along with some rose red tassels on some of the handle, appeared into her hand! Mew Zakuro created a ribbon spiral of lavender-colored energy around her and shouted, "**Ribbon** **Zakuro** **Pure**!" launching a devastating energy whiplash; tying up the chimera in one place!

Super Pai calls out "**Stormy** **Fan**!" His tacky-looking red fan appears in his hand and he shouts out "**Crystal Wind**-**Piercing Fan**!" He unleashed a blast of powerful winds onto his targets!

Super Bavaria called out "**Emerald Bow **and **Arrow**!" Her emerald-encrusted weapon and a green arrow appear in her hands, she instantly readies her weapon. "**Crystal Emerald Shooting Star Flash**!" She fired the bow and the glowing arrow hit the germ's base, holding it down!

Super Kish called out "**Supreme** **Dragon** **Sword**!" His twin sai appears in his hands and merged in a flash to form an elegant long-sword with draconic designs along the hit. "**Crystal Quiche Dragon Comet Echo**!" He swung his sword down on the sealed creature and the blade releases a flaming shockwave the germ, making its power only weakened: totally the opposite of what heat was originally doing earlier!

Mew Mint calls out, "**Mint** **Arrow**!" Then above her that later floated down and into her hands was a blue ball of light that turned into her blue collapsible archery bow with the red Mew gem! Mew Mint's small bow converted into a large bow, "**Ribbon** **Mint** **Echo**!" A glowing sky-blue arrowhead appeared at the base of the bow, she launched it at her target: the Super-Chimera Animal's base, holding it down!

Mew Lettuce lifts her hands and calls out, "**Lettuce** **Castanets**!" The green castanets with red ribbons formed in her hands. Mew Lettuce played her tools like a pro in a dancing spiral and shouted, "**Ribbon** **Lettuce** **Flash**!" She launched _huge_ streams of water energized with power from her hands. The energized water attack washed them up so they wouldn't struggle any longer!

Super Tart followed "**Metal Clam** and **Sword of Thunder**!" His red-colored child's toy and weapon of marital bond with Mew Pudding appeared in his hands! Super-Tart spun in a circular motion and shouted, "**Crystal** **Tart** **Mandra Gora Shockwaves**!" Green vines made up of energy flowed from Tart's body and each one's end produced a set of jaws that set out orange-colored energy shockwaves at his target!

Mew Pudding leaped into the air, "**Pudding** **Ring**!" Two spinning rings of light appeared beneath her in midair, they merged together and she caught them as she landed. The light vanished and formed into a circular ring-like golden tambourine with golden bells and a ruby Mew gem with a smaller darker orange-brown ring with a small bell. Then the smaller one launched out in a spinning flight, her free hand caught with ease! Mew Pudding shook them around and flips forward at her target, "**Ribbon** **Pudding** **Ring** **Inferno**!" The background changed into the likeness of the Chinese mountain landscape, she created a trench, flowing through the trench was a golden river of light! The target of her attack got enclosed in a golden orange Jell-O blob-like barrier!

Super Gato lunges in, 'claws' extended, and shouts out "**Crystal Savage Iron Claw**!" His nails turned into glowing claws and he slashed the secured target, weakening it once more!

Mew Ringo calls out, "**Apple** **Sticks**!" Her earrings glow brightly, shoot out small beams of their light, the light forms into twin maraca forms, she snatches them with her hands and they changed into her red apple-shaped maraca-like weapons! Mew Ringo's Apple Sticks rattled several times, and glowed brightly! She smiled, placed the Sticks' jewels in front of her choker medallion, together a bright light of force and power was formed! Red sparkling lights formed around her as she danced a little! Another bright light shone overhead of her! She caught it with her maracas… and she shouted, "**Ribbon Apple** **Pop**!" She kneeled to the ground, presented her shining Bell at her opponent, and unleashed a great array of rainbow-colored stars, bubbles, and rays at her target!

Mew Berry calls out, "**Raspberry** **Wand**!" Her tail bell rings and glows brightly, shoots out a small beam of it, it forms into a staff-like form, she snatches it with her left hand and it changed into her red-and-white wand with bunny head-like crests! Mew Berry's Raspberry Wand flashed several times, and glowed brightly! She smiled, placed the Wand's crests in front of her bracelet jewel, on top of her choker medallion, together a bright light of force and power was formed! Golden-pink sparkling lights formed around her as she twirled like a top several times, arms and tail extended! Another bright light shone overhead of her! She caught it with her wand (her right leg is bending in pose)… and she shouted, "**Ribbon** **Raspberry** **Check**!" She kneeled to the ground, presented her shining Bell at her opponent, and unleashed a great array of rainbow-colored stars, bubbles, and rays at her target!

Blue Knight comes along pulls out a silvery hilt and shouts out "**Blue** **Sword**!" He readies to slash against his target, even though he's a great distance away, and shouts out "**Blue** **Comet** **Blade**!" he slashes away and unleashes a blue shockwave onto the target!

Mew Ichigo calls out, "**Strawberry** **Bell**!" Her tail bell rings and glows brightly, shoots out a small beam of it, it forms into a heart-shaped form, she snatches it with her left hand and it changed into her pink heart-shaped tool! Mew Ichigo's Strawberry Bell ringed several times, and glowed brightly! She smiled, placed the Bell's jewel in front of her bracelet jewel, on top of her choker medallion, together a bright light of force and power was formed! Pink sparkling lights formed around her as she twirled like a top several times, arms and tail extended! Another bright light shone overhead of her! She caught it with her bell (her left leg is bending in pose)… and she shouted, "**Ribbon** **Strawberry** **Check**!" She kneeled to the ground, presented her shining Bell at her opponent, and unleashed a great array of rainbow-colored stars, bubbles, and rays at her target!

Finally the germ is minimized down to a mere cloud of dying parasites!

Mew Ichigo tosses a small container to Mew Ringo, "Take the honors, people are going to get infected!" Mew Ringo catches it, "Right away, Cuz!"

Super Gato lunges at Bake and Frost, who don't do anything but say "Oh please." But as they were about to (try to) blow Super Gato away, their energy blasts are not working as if they were all in their imagination and they fell towards the ground, screaming "OH F!"

Mew Ringo let out a splash of Liquid Mew Aqua, which filled the sky with sparkling bubbles of light, therefore finally eliminating the germs once and for all!

The Space Elf agents of Dark Green are now captured and added to those recent ones.

—————

Within the darkness of another Space Elven spacecraft, a pair of glowing green eyes frowned followed by a deep, distorted, masculine, demonic voice speaking "So those two have failed as well. No matter, my next two creations will be perfect compared to anything anybody else thought of."

—————

Watching the beautiful sunset together… the Mew Crew sighed in victory over their latest battle.

Super Kish sighs, "Well, we've all finally seen the last of the Life-Dissolver Germs." Mew Mint nods, "And just before teatime too." Everyone laughed!

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
